Freak Like Me
by LadyT02k
Summary: Bella has her own little family who are all far from normal. They are being hunted and move to Forks to try and stay under the radar which leads them to run into the Cullens. Summary not very good please read before you judge :
1. Chapter 1 The Family

"Good Morning Forks Washington its 7.30 in the Am." Stupid alarm clock, I mentally grumbled flinging my arm out from under the duvet hearing a satisfying crunch of the alarm clock.

"Ops" came a chuckling voice from the doorway.

Damn it that little git got me again.

"Connor!!" I yelled sleep still thickening my tone. "You have precisely 3 seconds to disappear or so help me." I stopped then hearing the retreating footsteps of my new number one on my hit list.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled towards my shower and undressing quickly and letting the hot water slowly relax my muscles planning my revenge on the evil spawn.

Before we go any further I should probably tell my family and myself.

I'll start from the oldest of our little family unit, which would be me. My name is Bella (NOT Isabella), I'm 17 years old 5ft 8, I have chocolate brown wavy hair that reaches to my waist. I have brown eyes with flecks of gold visible. I'm extremely pale and a telekinetic (I can move things with my mind, please hold a questions until the end.) I also seem to be very persuasive I mean were all very good at lying (we have to be) but with people with weak minds I can convince them of anything.

Max is the second oldest at 16 years, he's 6ft 2 and has short spiky black hair with smoky grey eyes a pale complexion and can also manipulate fire, which comes in really handy when your sleeping out in the middle of a forest with no other way to cook your food, he's a very quiet person but when he speaks you know it either really important or extremely sarcastic.

Sasha's next at 14 years old coming in at the little height of 5ft 2 with light brown hair that wont lie flat. She has olive tone skin and piercing electric blue eyes, she talks a mile a minute (if you let her get started), can hack anything with a chip and can control metal.

Darnel is also 14 years old, he's 5ft 8 has honey blonde short hair, light blue eyes that almost look silver in moonlight (seriously its quite freaky) and can manipulate air. He also has a killer sense of humour and loves pranks as much as Connor.

The evil spawn, also know as Connor, is 10 years old and stands tall at 5ft 6, he's got blonde wild hair a pale complexion and hazel eyes. As well as being able to literally mimic any voice or sound to perfection he's also an expert forger of any document that can pass the highest scrutiny.

The youngest of our merry little band is Mixie, she's 8 years old cute as a button (a power which she frequently uses for her own means) 4ft 7, with black wavy hair shoulder length hair brown eyes flecked with green. She can also read minds, its not perfected (at the moment) she get impressions of people and can usually tell you who means harm and whose a potential risk as well as being able to catch glimpses of their thoughts although she can't control it yet but she has been getting better. It's like a learning curve that we all went through. I know she's scary for an 8 year old.

As you may have gathered by now were not your typical family, hell we not exactly normal ourselves.

As well as our individual 'gifts' we also share some attributes. Were all very strong, fast and can eat more than our own body weight in food and not gain a pound (I know all teens dream). We all have lean muscular bodies and our bones are nearly as strong as steel as well as fast healing rate and all our senses are enhanced. We have extraordinary memory and were very intelligent.

I know were special but believe me each one of us would have traded all this just to be normal and free.

For thirteen years I was locked up and experimented on along with my family, none of us know how we came to be there or why we were the way we were.

All we've ever has was each other and that's all we needed. We may not be related by blood but we look after each other and have done as our family grew. Max and me looked after the younger ones as they grew up and we tried to protect one another.

Until four years ago my family and I were held in small nearly bare rooms connected by thick plastic like substance that was made out of a special compound so that at times we could see each other and other times we couldn't. We tried to break it countless times but no matter what we did we couldn't even dent it. Other times they would even shove us in one small room, usually when they didn't want to deal with one of the others injuries.

We were guarded and transported from place to place by vampires who unfortunately stronger than us, when ever they moved us it was always with a black hood covering our faces, hands bound or manually restrained. Never were we aloud to see were they were taking us or who conducted the 'experiments' unless they wanted us to. (Unfortunately for them we can be sneaky) Point and fact they tried to controlled us completely.

We were lucky in one respect (if that's what you call it) the vampires never seemed tempted by our blood although James (their little troop commander as I like to call him) frequently told me I smelt extremely fragrant. (Creepy I know)

Once our specific 'gift' started to manifest themselves (at a very young age I might add) they had to sedate me for over a week before they could figure out to repress them but not before I propelled James into a couple walls. (Yes you would not believe how satisfying that felt)

It took us years to formulate a solid plan to get us all out and believe me there were failed attempts for which we were severely punished but we managed it finally and ever since then we've been hunted. It's been 3 months since they caught up to us last.

A fact that the younger members of my family have used to their advantage to con me into this new hell that every teen fears. High School.

For some unfathomable reason everyone except Max and myself want to go to school, I mean I can understand on some level that they want to do what normal kids their age do but I can't help but think how dangerous this is unfortunately we were out voted.

Over the next week we researched all our options and came up with a plan. We decided on Forks Washington a small little town out of the way and quiet with a primary school, middle school and high school combined so that we didn't have to be away from each other.

Thanks to Sasha's hacking abilities we procured some funds from less than respectable people (You know the Robin Hood deal but we were the poor), which gave us more than enough funds to get a large house comfortable house as well as covering living expenses and more than enough fun items for the kids, I mean come on they deserved it.

Connor made us ID's, social security numbers and all other documents we needed and paid a visit to the local Police chief who thankfully wasn't that strong minded and convinced him that we were foster children and the social services were conducting an experiment to see if two older children were able to look after younger children. Of course 'paperwork' was provided to that effect and the school informed by the social services aka Connor.

If you asked me it was a hell of a lot of work but you try saying no to four pleading eyes, plus our family was a democracy not a dictatorship. (Much to my disappointment)

So that brings us to our current situation.


	2. Chapter 2 Here it goes again

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

I sighed deeply turning off the shower and wrapping a towel securely around my body and my hair. I dressed quickly in fitted comfortable jeans and a loose blue sweater before walking quietly down 2 flights of stair (There's six of us we needed a big house and no one likes sharing so yeah there's a few floors), I could hear that the TV was on in the living room so I decided to get my pay back on the little hell spawn quickly.

I jumped down the last flight of stairs landing lightly and quickly pulling Connor up by his ankle until he was suspended upside down in the middle of our living room.

"No far Bella you said we couldn't use them on each other!!" He whined while Darnel held his sides rolling around on the floor laughing.

"So what do you call waking me up at god knows what time then?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. I know I should be the grown up one in this scenario but I mean he even crossed his arms for crying out loud you picture that and not laugh.

"I'm sorry but its nearly six and we couldn't get back to sleep." He pouted.

"Fine but next time try just waking me up slowly and save the alarm clock." I lowered him carefully on the couch and shot Darnel a pointed glare praying that my lips didn't twitch.

"Can we get some food now, please." Again with the pout Connor.

"Fine I want you both showered and changed then you can have something." Max choose that time to descend the staircase his smirk confirmed that he heard everything.

Connor and Darnel ran off without another word while Max headed to the kitchen to hopefully begin breakfast.

I listened carefully hearing the quiet scurrying of many feet letting me know that the rest of my little tribe was getting ready. I moved steadily to the kitchen and quickly began making fried eggs, toast, bacon and sausages while Max set the table with juice and made some coffee.

We had a large island in the kitchen so we could eat at least eat together given the choice. I put all the food in the middle of the table so everyone could help them selves and as if on cue in they all piled in quickly grabbing food mumbling Hellos.

I quickly joined them and started shovelling food into my mouth when I spotted Sasha making a bee line for the coffee, I shot Max a quick glance and he smoothly grabbed the coffee handing it to me out of Sasha's reach.

"Hey, I wanted some of that." She stated glaring at Max and me.

"Not a chance do you remember the last time you had coffee." I smiled remembering how she ended up dancing for hours before passing out exhausted in the middle of the forest we were currently holed up in. "We're meant to be acting normal and you dancing around will not help convince people of that not to mention what you could of done last time if we weren't in the middle of no where."

"Please, last time was a one off it was the adrenaline as well I mean we just" I cut her off there before she could start off an hour-long rant about how she should be allowed to have coffee.

"Hell no, we can't take risks and speaking of risks let me remind you all of the rules." That statement was greeted with groans from around the table. "Hey you wanted to go we could always just run now save me a lot of hassle."

"No Bella you promised, please." Mixie begged holding on tightly to my arm.

"Fine but make sure you have your phone on you on vibrate, keep to the story and keep your eyes open. We meet for lunch at the cafeteria doors, any problems and we text a blank message to one of use and it's passed on and we run no questions asked straight to the forest." I've said that a lot over the last week but its important my family's life could depend upon it.

"We know Mum" Darnel quipped as I swatted him on the back of the head lightly.

"Right everyone pack your bags and grab something warm."

Everyone left quickly except Max.

"It's going to be okay you know, we covered everything and they know what to look out for." I smiled warmly at him nodding. He may not say a lot but he knew just how to calm me.

He left with out another word, I knew he was right and we had already mapped out the school and the town so we wouldn't get lost and had all the escape roots planned out if worst came to worse. We have covered everything we possibly could; we even had a stash of essentials on the other side of town if we needed to get away quickly.

I grabbed the keys to the minivan (I know not my first choice but with six of us to move around it was necessary.)

"Lets move people, make sure you've got your slips to be signed" We already went to the school on Friday afternoon while everyone was in their lessons. It was a rare sunny day and we left quickly luckily avoiding any stares from our soon to be classmates.

After 15 minutes of arguments and phone checks we finally got into the minivan and had everyone strapped in tight and began our journey for our first ever day of school and I was terrified.

I hated new people and crowds, I didn't like to be told what to do or been stuck in one place to long but this is what my family wanted and I couldn't deny them they were all I had.

It took us 20 minutes to get to school thanks to how secluded our house was but we still arrived early. Just enough time for one last pep talk. (I really didn't enjoy doing them honest.)

"Okay remember" I began only to be cut off quickly.

"We know keep our phones on and our eyes open." Four voices echoed to me one sounding suspiciously like my own.

I had to laugh and was soon joined by my family.

"Its okay Bella today's gonna be fun!" Mixie chirped at me.

"I'm gonna make so many friends and then we could go to the movies and shopping OMG please Bella can we go shopping this weekend I found some really cool stuff in the magazine that we totally need." Sasha smiled just imaging all the things she could get up to. (I knew I shouldn't have let get those magazines.)

"Whoa their Sash we haven't even got through Monday yet can we at least see how it goes before we make shopping plans." I couldn't help but grimace at the thought of shopping not something I had a passion for but luckily Mixie animatedly joining in with Sasha's planning saved me. I heard a few cars beginning to pull up, I noticed Max tense slightly and saw his hand automatically reach for the lighter inside his coat. I grasped his hand gently trying to send him what I hoped was a comforting smile.

"Alright this is our cue people, please behave no tricks and I'll see you at lunch." I smiled brightly trying to portray confidence that I was severely lacking at this point.

I hugged them quickly before they ran quickly towards the entrance trying to avoid the drizzling rain. I shared an anxious glance with Max before taking a deep breath and making my own way into the building keeping my head high but avoiding curious stares from the few students that had arrived but I couldn't avoid there hushed whispers.

"Is that one of the new kids."

"I heard there's six of them and none of them have parents, no one wanted them so they just pushed them out here."

"I heard they were all to messed up to live with normal families."

I noticed that most of the comments came from kids close to my age and just prayed that Sasha, Darnel, Connor and Mixie would be able to avoid this although I knew it was unlikely.

Parents had always been a sore spot for use seeing as none of us could remember a time that we weren't locked up in that Facility.

I blocked out the comments heading straight for my French class dropping the slip on the teachers desk without breaking my stride as I walked purposely to the back of the class taking the seat closest to the window (quick escape routes, comes naturally when your running for your life)

The class slowly filled up and I refused to make eye contact instead staring straight out of the window. I didn't look at the class until my teacher, Mr Parsons, entered the class.

He slammed his briefcase on the desk snatching up my slip. He looked up from his desk glancing around the room until his eyes connected with mine, I really didn't like him.

"Your Isabella Brown right."

Well duh do you see any one else you don't recognise I mean seriously the last time they had a new students was over a year ago and before that it was over ten.

"Its Bella sir and yes I am the new student,"

"Well then Isabella if you'd like to take your seat again we can begin the lesson." He replied curtly. I wanted to scream at him, I hated the name Isabella; I was even registered under Bella can the man not read.

I sat down quietly and took notes for the rest of the lesson paying the bare minimum of attention; I knew the material any way. I asked Sasha to hack into the school systems about a year after we got out, so that we could learn quickly, it also kept us occupied when hiding out with nothing but a laptop and a couple books to entertain you.

The bell finally rang and I was about to make my escape when a tall boy with dirty blonde hair with to much gel, he was about 6ft and had blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton and you must be Isabella" Clap clap for the boy with ears.

"It's Bella" I went to move past him but he blocked my way again, man he was getting annoying.

"So Bella do you need help getting to your next class?" He asked a confident smirk on his face as of he really thought I would say yes. Ha not likely.

"No its fine now if you don't mind I need to go." I gently pushed past him smiling at the look of disbelief on his face.

The next three lessons passed much in the same fashion, only one of the teachers a Miss Vaughn managed to call me by my actual name, I text my family through out the day just to calm my nerves until I saw them at lunch, Sasha some how managed to reply with a three page text on how amazing school was and all she was going do this weekend. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my enthusiastic sister.

It was finally lunch time and I couldn't help but notice I was getting more glares from the female population I passed I could only guess that my little chat it Mike had gotten round faster than I thought.

I couldn't help but be relieved about that at least meant I might be left alone now.

I was the first one to arrive at the doors slowly joined by the rest of my family, Mixie and Sasha quickly said goodbye to there newly found friends and without a word we joined the line to get our food. We each got very large portions, which earned us more curious stares. (Of course a teen who actually eats)

We managed to get an empty table near the window, immediately the boys started to dig in.

"So anyone ready to leave yet," I asked not able to disguise the slight pleading in my tone. Max smirked slightly, while the others launched into protest.

I chuckled slightly.

"Okay I was kidding guys, well mostly." Hey a girl can dream right.

"I've met so many great people already and they all want to be my friend. Can I eat lunch with them tomorrow please??" Sasha's eyes went wide towards the end of her speech; I was just about to answer her when I caught a scent that nearly froze my insides.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to Alerts. Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions as well. Thanks. LT**


	3. Chapter 3 First Meeting

**Sorry, I was going to have it up yesterday but fell asleep proof reading lol. Enjoy. **

My head snapped towards the cafeteria doors just as 5 figures began to enter.

The first to enter was a stunning blonde at least 5ft 9 that could put models to shame holding onto the arm of one of the most intimidating muscle bound man (and I use the term man loosely), he was about 6ft 4 and had short curly brown hair

A honey blonde male 6ft 2 entered covered with silvery scars not that the normal human eye would see being tugged along by a tiny 5ft 4 little black haired girl who looked as though she was nearly bouncing with excitement.

The last to enter was another tall male about 6ft 2 with the most unusual shade of bronze hair he wasn't as muscular as the muscle man but you could tell he was well defined under the fitted black sweater he was wearing.

They were all dressed in designer clothes, pale complexion (I mean even paler than me) and moved gracefully towards the lunch line.

I felt my family stiffen around me taking in the sight of the 5 vampires casually moving in the lunch line in a cafeteria full of humans that were more likely to be lunch than the food they moved toward.

"Move now." I whispered hurriedly

"Bella are they here for us?" Sasha whispered worriedly. I grabbed Mixie's hand and gently pulled her up hearing my family follow we head towards the doors, I didn't remove my eyes from their figures as we passed with as much distance between us as possible.

"Vampires" I heard Connor breathe his eyes wide and anxious.

Max quickly placed a hand over Connors mouth putting and the other going to his shoulder hand on his shoulder, quickening his pace to the exit but it was to late, as soon as the word escaped his lips 5 heads snapped in our direction confused expressions painted on each of there faces.

As soon as we got clear of the cafeteria we ran for the forest barely watching our speed. We went into the forest moving so that we could no longer see school and making sure we were out of hearing range of the vampires.

I checked the immediate area before turning my attention back to my family Connor looked horrified while Sasha's mouth was just closed as she stared off into the distance Max was fiddling with his lighter as Darnel watched as if transfixed. Mixie seemed surprisingly calm.

I broke the silence "We have to leave now"

"No" Mixie stated "They don't know us they were just as shocked as we were"

I gaped at Mix, how could she say that they're Vampires, the same creatures that tormented and helped keep us locked us for years.

"Honest Bella they don't want to hurt us can we at least give it a chance." There was nothing but serenity lining Mixie's tone.

I knelt down and looking Mixie straight in the eye.

"Swear to me baby girl that this isn't just 'cause you want to stay here."

She looked offended but I couldn't risk feeling guilty I had a family to protect.

"I promise Bells, they've been here a year you remember the records and they were in a school full of humans." Mixie used my nickname to let me know she was serious.

"She's right not one of them even seemed tempted and they truly looked as shocked as we were." Sasha exclaimed a small smile gracing her features. "Please Bella we just settled, can we just try it for a little while longer."

I looked around at my family. Taking in each of their expressions trying to figure out the best course of action

" We take a vote, it's the fairest way Bella." My head snapped to Max taking in his serious but determined expression. "Raise your hands if you think we should stay."

As expected 4 hands rose, Connor still looked shaken and guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it I know it risky but I really want to stay I'm tired off running I just want to stay still for a while you know." His voice was barely above a whisper.

I walked over to him and just held him. "I know buddy you know my luck it was bound to happen. Can't stay out of trouble for more than 5 minutes hey." I nudged him playfully to be rewarded by a smile.

"Okay seeing as were staying and my bad luck has finally caught up to us." I could already here the groans building. "New rules and patrolling but for now get back to school I'm gonna skip and work something out."

"Please be careful anything happens scream if you can't text." I pleaded with them.

After quick goodbyes and assurances they made their way back to school leaving Max and me standing facing each other.

"I don't like this Bella." His stated simply his smoky eyes piercing the depth of my own brown eyes.

"I know but their kids Max they don't want to run any more. It's not fair to make them, if something happens we can move then."

"All we can do is try, if it fails we run." I said in a hushed tone knowing he of all people would understand.

"I'll see you after school Bella but I warn you I'm not taking first look out" he smirked slightly before turning his back following the path of the other, I couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

I listened as he walked back towards school slowly leaning against the tree letting myself slide to the ground, silently relishing in the freedom. It's been four years since we escaped but we all still cherished the simple things even the fact of just being out side with out a tranquilliser gun aimed at you.

I was so lost in thought I nearly missed the snap of the twig from the tree lines; my reaction was instant. In less than a second I was up on my feet muscles tensed and my eye's frantically searching for the source of the noise.

I barely caught the flash of movement before my hands were secured behind my back and cold arm wrapped around my neck. I was pressed against a cold body in an ironclad grip using all my force to try and break the grip holding me.

"Stop struggling you'll only hurt yourself" The soft velvet voice was not what I was expecting his breath was cold against me ear sending goose bumps down my spice. Shock stilled my movements as I carefully moved my head to glimpse the bronze hair of my captor.

I forced myself not to scream knowing my family wouldn't think twice about using their 'gifts' to help me which is one thing we didn't need them to know about, instead I relied on another power of mine. Sarcasm.

"And here I thought I avoided the Welcome committee." I sneered out my jaw clenched tightly quickly scanning the area for the rest of his coven; if they were here I wouldn't have a choice but to use my telekinesis and in the process revealing myself.

"Who are you and what do you know about my family?" He snarled at me venom very clear in his voice. I could feel a growl building up in his chest and I could imagine his coal black eyes glaring at my head.

"I'm Bella Brown a new student and I don't know a God damn thing about you or your family so take your filthy hands off of me!" My tone was deadly as my temper finally got the best of me leaving me to fight for the little control I had left

He pushed me away abruptly and a I span quickly around to face him monetarily stunned by his closeness even with his face torn with rage he was still beautiful but all of his kind were.

"I asked you a question." I could tell he was trying hard to calm his tone.

I lifted my head finally looking into his eyes only to be shocked further. Instead of the black or even crimson eyed I was expecting, his deep golden/topaz eyes burning with curiosity captured me.

I shook my head slightly and returned his gaze.

"I answered your question now if you'd excuse me I have to get back." It took everything in me to turn my back on him fighting my very instincts to take me eyes off him, not only because he was a potential enemy but also for some reason I really didn't want to look away form him there was just something about him.

"Who are you running from?" He spoke softly as if knowing I would hear him no matter what.

I couldn't help it my body froze tensing up again instantly focusing all my senses on high alert waiting for James to appear with his troop.

I moved off again slowly not relaxing my guard determined not to acknowledge him pushing my way through the trees, I was just on the edge of the parking lot with the large grey depressing building looming in front of me, when I caught his voice like a whisper in the wind.

"I'll find out your secrets Bella."

I ran quickly through the sea of cars heading for the office, I took a deep breath before opening the heavy double doors. I approached the front desk to a frowning Mrs Cope, I quickly adjusted my features to form a sorrowful expression just before for reached her.

"Isabella, don't you have biology now?" She asked disapprovingly, so she was to blame for people calling me Isabella.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Cope but the social worker called during lunch and she's at the house now." I may have used my gift slightly just to make sure she wouldn't check to see if our car had gone.

She blinked a couple time trying to clear her head.

"Yes course dear it's not a problem, I'll let your teachers know for you." She replied smiling sweetly again.

"Thank you." I called already reaching for the door handle. As soon as I reached the Minivan I climbed in the front seat locking it behind me, I suddenly felt so tired I could barely keep my eyes open so I rested my head on the headrest willing this day to be over.

EPOV

I was sat in my room stereo blasting trying to block out the thoughts of family members as they passed the time by.

Carlisle was at the hospital pulling double shifts again not that it affected him seeing as he didn't exactly require sleep, Jasper and Emmett were having a battle of the brawn playing some wrestling game on the play station 3, Emmett was losing.

While Esme was trying to get the muddy footprints Emmett dragged through the living room thinking if taking his games away from him would make him more cautious in the future. My sisters on the other hand took the opportunity for some last minute hunting but were due back any time now.

I got up from my couch grabbed the clothes Alice had laid out for me before she left and headed into the shower turning the heat on full blast preparing myself for the school day ahead. The heat was soothing on my cold skin almost making me feel as if I we're human again, I took my time just allowing myself to relax and clear my mind.

After about an hour I finally got out changing at vampire speed into some tailored jeans, white T-shirt and black cashmere sweater. I stepped out of my bathroom casting my mind out to see if Rosalie and Alice were back yet only to be greeted by.

Alice's soprano voice singing;

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

What the hell Alice.

"Alice is there something you'd care to tell me?" I asked in a normal tone knowing the little Pixie could hear me. Sure enough she appeared right in front of me a moment later with her golden eyes widened innocently.

"Why brother I don't know what you mean." Like I was going to fall for that I knew she's either up to something or she's seen something that she doesn't want to share, those are the only reasons she ever blocks me from her mind.

"So then why do you feel the need to sing Lion kings songs in your head." I couldn't help but cringe at the mere thought of what her devious little mind could be coming up with.

"Because dear brother I just saw some of the new students that start today and I don't want to spoil the surprise." She smiled sweetly showing off her pearly white lethal teeth. "Now do grab your bag and put your shoes on were leaving soon,"

"Okay Ali but if you want to block me can you at least choose some decent music" I patted her spiky black hair ignoring her huff of annoyance turning on the spot running back to my room.

Twenty minutes later my siblings and I waved goodbye to Esme and clambered into my silver Volvo, Alice sitting shotgun practically vibrating in her seat as Jasper tried to calm her slightly but to no effect, of course his response was to smile and shake his head affectionately at his wife while Emmett's bulky frame held the door open kissing her sweetly on the cheek before allowing Rosalie to slide into the middle seat between him and Jasper.

I sped quickly down our drive hitting an easy 70 mph arriving at school with minutes to spare. Alice and me were acting, as juniors while Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were seniors. The town easily accepted our cover story when we moved here a year ago.

The morning passed swiftly with all my classmates' minds focusing on the new students already spreading gossip. So far I had found out that they were all orphans and living on the edge of town on there own which sounded a bit unusual to me.

The eldest Bella had already made an impression on the males of this population entering many of their teenage fantasies especially Mike who from his mind had a rather abrupt encounter with her during his first period which I had to admit even caused me to laugh quietly, even though it didn't seem to have deterred him from trying to pursue her.

Finally the lunch bell rang and I swiftly left my classroom to meet my family at the lockers, it took longer than usual thanks to Rose having to go to the bathroom to check her make-up.

After ten minutes had passed Rose was finally happy and we made our way into the large cafeteria with Alice babbling excitedly relieved that she would now see the 6 new students that everyone had been talking about.

I tried to block my mind further knowing that it was about to get a lot louder now that I was about to enter a room swarming with children of all ages. We had just joined the lunch line to collect our 'food' when we heard it.

"Vampires"

My head snapped immediately to the source as did my siblings, I spotted a tall muscular man with short black hair about 16 years old cover the mouth of a boy with honey blonde messy hair who couldn't be older than 10, my eyes quickly scanned the table to notice that six pairs of eyes were staring at us intently.

They were moving towards the cafeteria doors leaving behind 6 plates of food that had hardly been touched. I watched them leave before turning to my family each with a mask of confusion on their faces.

Jaspers brain automatically thought out a battle plan should they be a threat, which obviously they might be. In one look these people had figured out a secret we have kept from this town for over a year it shouldn't be possible unless they were here looking for us. Although they looked surprised to see us.

"I'll follow them find out what they know, don't make a move until we talk to Carlisle." I told them quickly. "Alice can you see anything that might help?"

_I'm sorry Edward but all I'm getting is glimpses, they don't even know what they're doing but please be careful._

I nodded quickly turning on my heel and running after them. I picked up an unusual scent as soon as I got out side hearing movement among the trees. I followed them silently not even daring to breathe. I didn't make a sound as I approached them climbing up the nearest tree keeping them in sight.

They were arguing about leaving the youngest of the group wanted to stay trying to convince a girl who looked about my age, she had long brown hair reaching all the way to her waist, I couldn't see any more of her features as she had her back to me but from what I could tell from people minds earlier in the day her name was Bella, which the youngest one confirmed for me.

Bella knelt down to talk to her in earnest.

"I promise Bells, they've been here a year already you remember the records and they're in a school full of humans." How did they get a hold of the school records? At least I've confirmed that they defiantly know what we are which unfortunately wasn't what I wanted to hear.

I could barely read any of there minds only catching glimpses or phrases, which wasn't helping matters.

Just then the other female with a lighter shade of brown hair and electric blue eyes spoke up again seeming to argue her desire to stay.

The conversation was confusing me, how do they know about our kind let alone identify us with a single glance, my thought process was interrupted when the tall male spoke about taking a vote.

Four of them voted to stay, from the blonde boys speech it seems as though they were hiding from something and someone, he looked pretty shaken and my curiosity flared. Bella tried to comfort him and lighten the mood before sending them back to school not without informing them that new rules would be in place.

Soon it was only the two oldest left, Max and Bella from what I gathered from the small glimpses into their minds. Max soon left leaving Bella on her own.

At that moment I decided I needed to talk to her, maybe if I got closer I would be able hear her mind clearly although distance hand never been a factor before.

I jumped lithely from the tree cursing my luck as a twig snapped under my weight. I moved at full speed as Bella jumped up from her crouched position her head snapping to the place I had been only moments ago.

I took the opportunity and ran at full speed pinning her wrists together behind her back while my other arm wound around her throat her reaction was immediate. As soon as I had my grip she started thrashing wildly against my hands forcing me to pull her against my chest using nearly all my strength to hold her in place.

"Stop struggling you'll only hurt yourself" I whispered against her earlobe taking a breath only to be assaulted by her fragrant aroma, I mentally braced myself for the roaring monster to rise up in me only to find that it didn't seem to even phase me.

Her movements stilled and she seemed to deliberate for a moment before answering me, I tried to listen to her mind only to find that I couldn't hear a word not even a flash like her family had given me.

"And here I thought I avoided the Welcome committee." Her voice was soothing and sounded like music to my ears. I could tell she was trying to keep calm even though her body was tense and her heart was pounding erratically.

I couldn't help the anger building up in me from the silence of her mind and the possible threat to the only family in the world I care about so the venom slipped easily into my voice.

"Who are you and what do you know about my family?" I had to suppress the growl building in my chest. The silence of her mind was infuriating, any one else and I could have picked it easily form their mind but not this mysterious girl.

"I'm Bella Brown a new student and I don't know a God damn thing about you or your family so take your filthy hands off of me!" Her tone was deadly I couldn't understand if she knew my family are vampires how could she stand there and threaten me. I pushed her quickly away from my body confident that I could catch her again if needed.

She span around quickly and faced me, even through my rage I could help but take in the beautiful sight before me, she looked like a Goddess of war with her features tense and ready. I quickly regained my composure.

"I asked you a question." I levelled my tone trying not to anger her more.

At that moment her eyes flicked to mine and I was lost, drowning the depths of her brown eyes picking out he unusual flecks of gold so like our own mixed within.

"I answered your question now if you'd excuse me I have to get back." She finally answered me, her voice barely above a whisper and with out a word turned her back on me walking purposefully back towards the school.

"Who are you running from?" My voice sounded breathless but I couldn't help the question escaping my lips. She froze mid stride her whole body tensed impossibly further as she seemed to focus straining herself. I could almost imagine the look of concentration gracing her heart shaped face.

After a moment she relaxed minutely and began walking again. At that moment I was determined to find out everything about Bella and her strange family.

"I'll find out your secrets Bella." I was talking more to myself than anyone but for some reason I felt she heard it.

**I've just read another chapter of the Amazing, Wide Awake fan fiction so for those of you who may be reading this please check it out. As always please review if you can. ******


	4. Chapter 4 Face Off

**BPOV**

I opened the windows wide cranking up the air conditioning attempting to get the vampires scent from me. If my family found out what happen I'm not sure even I could stop them going after the lot of them and seeing as we were trying to remain inconspicuous that really wouldn't be such a good idea.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath smiling slightly as the scent blew out the window. Once I was completely sure that you could barely smell it I closed the windows and once again let my eyes close resting my head on headrest relaxing into the seat.

To any one passing it may have looked like I was taking a nap but I was fully alert my senses stretching out taking in every thing around me even the smallest movement of the trees swaying on the breeze and the lonely leaf blowing across the parking lot.

My mind was whirling from the revelation and my own brief encounter with the vampire. I was planning the provisions we should make tightening up security; we would defiantly need to arrange a patrol schedule, add some additional monitors on the house maybe a heat sensors if we programmed them correctly it could pick out their abnormal temperatures so we knew if one of their kind came any where near the house. I'd need Sasha's help and we'd have to do it quick have it up by nightfall at the latest no more chances.

Light footsteps caught my attention but no heartbeat and I slowly opened my eyes only to find the bronze haired boy (again a term I use loosely) walking towards a silver Volvo at the opposite end of the parking lot. I let my eyes drift shut again only to be greeted by music blaring form his direct. It's strange to think that I don't even know any of their names which means recon is in order.

Time passed quickly until I found myself listening to the music drifting from the Volvo, Clair de lune was playing and I found my self nearly relaxing following the highs and lows of the music. I was broken out of my revere by the school bell.

My eyes drifted open and I involuntarily glanced to the silver Volvo only to see his window was down and he was staring at me intently.

I glanced away waiting for my family only for them to emerge moments later. Sasha was of course talking Darnel's ear off while he smiled and nodded politely Connor was walking just behind them still looking upset (I felt bad for the kid I know he'll be punishing himself but honestly I nearly said the same thing). Max and Mixie came last both seemed to be listening intently as Max placed a protective arm on her shoulder eyes narrowed and darting around looking for any sign of trouble.

I smiled attentively as they reached the car, barely registering Sasha's words as she continued to talk about all her new friends and the shopping torture she already had planned waiting until we reached home before broaching on the big elephant in the car.

"Family meeting in the sitting room." I called out as we finally stopped in front of our 3 storey home. I told you we needed room I mean six kids living together each wanting their own room, in hindsight we were very fortunate finding this place.

Our home was very open plan. On the first floor was a large living room, kitchen and bathroom. The second floor consisted of Connor, Sasha and Mixie's room as well as the games room, each room had their own en suite to avoid arguments. The third floor consisted of Darnel, Max and my own room as well as a security room right next to my own.

It's the nicest place we have ever lived but after our start in life I felt it was okay to splash out a little especially considering we were going to stay a while, (That being the plan at least but honestly since when had anything followed my plan.)

In less than five minutes we were gathered in the living room everyone situated either on the sofa, armchairs or on the floor all eyes turned expectantly at me.

"Okay first off Sasha I need you to program the heat signature equipment to pick up any friends that may be lurking around our property. I want two alarms one with me at all times and the other to stay with who ever is on guard on the time and yes that means rotational shifts on guard duty." I could feel the groans and whines of protests about to start so I headed them off straight away.

"Hey you lot wanted to stay not me or Max so that means all the ones who voted to stay get to take tonight's shift." I shot Max a smile at this to let him know that it was for his benefit.

"Right before I go through any details of the duty roster has anyone been able to gather any Intel on them anything at all?"

"I talked to a girl in my calculus class found out their name and by the way you owe me for that it took me 20 minutes just to shut her up again" Max replied in a surly tone that made everyone laugh lightly.

"The blonde girl, blonde boy and the bloke built like a brick shit house are Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all pretending to be seniors. Jasper and Rosalie are 'twins' under the name of Hale. The short little black haired girl is Alice while the bronze boy is Edward; both of them are juniors. Them along with the muscle man are Cullen."

I took in all the information glad to finally have a name to the faces.

"According to my source." He said cringing slightly " There 2 more an Esme and Carlisle Cullen and get this the older one is a Doctor I mean he actually works at the hospital and every thing!!" All of our mouths dropped to the floor at this I mean come on a vampire working in a hospital full of bleeding wounds. These are defiantly not your average vampires.

"I heard their all paired up except for that Edward and that they all adopted by the older ones what a laugh right adopted my ass" Sasha added smugly.

"Okay good work" I cut her off quickly. "Sasha I need you to start getting the security system working now while I get dinner, Darnel you'll be on first watch starting at twelve then Connor can take over 3 hour shifts."

We all went or separate ways Sasha upstairs to start work while Connor and Darnel went to get some rest, Mixie went to her room probably to play or try and get some peace while Max and I silently went to the kitchen to begin dinner.

I quickly prepared to the chicken while Max made the sauce to go with the curry it was ten minutes before Max finally broke the silence.

"What time do you expect them tonight then?"

Told you he was a smart cookie, just like me he knew that we should expect visitors.

"Well seeing as Mixie thinks they not here as a threat probably sooner rather than later." I had already planned for this hence why I wanted Sasha to start straight away, it would only take her a couple of hours so with any luck she would be done by dinner time if we moved slowly that is.

"What did Edward have to say to you then?" I looked at him astonished. "Come on Bella give me some credit, you did a good job at covering but I a shower would have been more effective." He smirked at me. Damn it why did I even try.

I took a deep breath before relaying the events that happened after he left in a hushed whisper making sure none of the others would hear us, as expected the silver mixing spoon he was holding was bent and his jaw clenched before I had even finished.

"What do you mean he grabbed you?" His eyes were smouldering and I could tell from his tone he was close to losing it.

"Max calm down I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I was touched at his concern for me but I was not going to be treated like a child. "Get the garlic rolls out of the freezer and start chopping some tomatoes while I clean the lettuce,"

I made sure he got the message that the conversation was over. Over the next hour and a half an hour we prepared the meal silently, he set the places as I cooked the curry adding cream to prevent it being to spicy and soon it was a cooked I placed it next to the salad and garlic bread so that again everyone could help themselves.

Less than a minute later four footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

"Wow this looks amazing, beats a camp fire cook out any day." Darnel complemented helping himself to generous servings of the curry.

"Bit hot though, mind giving us a hand Darnel," Cool air gently cooled our food. "Thanks man" Connor said kindly.

Darnel smiled back mouth to full to reply.

"How's the system going?" I asked in between mouthfuls.

"All done, here's yours I'll keep the other one until twelve." She offered shooting me a wide smile. Passing me a small wristwatch, which I could only presume provided me with a nice loud wake up call when triggered.

"Max and me think they'll be by some time after dinner so I want everyone ready. No using 'gifts' unless absolutely necessary." I smiled as they nodded heads still bent over their plates. "Darnel, Connor I want you two to rest up, I know you can run on little sleep but it couldn't hurt." Another nod.

"Mix could you keep a listen out when they get here anything will be helpful." Mixie smiled happily and I knew how much she liked to help.

Dinner finished shortly after and everyone disappeared to various activities within the house while Max and me were left to load the dishwasher before we split up ourselves.

I checked on Mixie as I headed towards my bedroom I couldn't help but smile seeing her curled up on her beanbag at one end of the room reading contently. I was the only one able to sneak up on her thanks to my strangely silent mind.

I remember when we were still in that place that before they repressed her gifts that she used to joke saying that I must be brain dead cause she could never even get a word from my mind.

I continued along the hall hearing Mixie rifling through her walk in wardrobe and soft snore drifting out from behind Connor closed door.

I reached my room and picked out a book from my rather large collection on the south wall of my room finally settling on the classic Pride and Prejudice. I propped myself up on my pillows tucking my legs in tightly and lost myself in the simpler life of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy. I had just reached the part were Elizabeth was staying at Mr Bingley's as her sister was recovering from a bad cold when I was rudely interrupted by a rendition of Barbie Girl blaring from the wrist watch. (I was going to pay Sasha back for that.)

I sprinted down the starts knocking loudly on Connor and Darnels door making sure they were up. I heard the doors open behind me and soon my whole family were gathered in living room.

"Mixie any idea how long?" I watched as she concentrated.

"Two minutes we should probably go outside." She smiled brightly obviously confident.

"Okay form a tight circle by the front door no holes, I know they might not be here to hurt us but I'm not taking any chances." I walked quickly to the front door and stood facing the driveway hearing the cars approaching.

They stopped a good 10 feet away clearly trying not to startle us; they climbed out from their cars. The two oldest of the coven were beautiful of course, the male looking in his late twenties 6ft 2 blonde hair and the same topaz eyes that all of them seemed to have. The female was my height; she had a heart shaped face and long caramel coloured hair.

I watched them closely looking from any signs of aggression receiving one only in the form of a cold stare from Rosalie obviously trying to intimidate me which brought a little smirk to my face despite my best efforts.

They stopped two feet in front of us forming a loose line (Order right to left) Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett my family responded in kind Sasha, Connor Mixie, Myself, Max and Darnel. They had us out numbered but I caught the glint of Max's lighter hidden carefully behind his back.

We were all tense but felt a strange sense of calm spread through out us; I shook myself mentally refusing to let my guard down. A long minute passed silently as we appraised each other (I carefully avoided Edwards gaze), I was reluctant to speak first after all they came to visit us but finally I couldn't take it.

"I'd invite you in for drinks but something tells me we haven't got anything that would suit your particular tastes." I said smiling widely trying to down play my apprehension calming my heartbeat. (Told you sarcasm was my secret weapon)

I was shocked by a booming laughter, sneaking a glance I saw Emmett laughing loudly as Rosalie smacked him round the back off his head rolling her eyes. Carlisle and Esme even smiled. (Point one to Bella. Mental happy dance)

"I'm sorry I should introduce my family." Carlisle spoke kindly, Max snorted at the word family and I shot him a pointed glance, thankfully they ignored it although I saw Jasper's eyes tighten slightly. "This is my children Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and my name is Carlisle and my wife Esme." Alice and Emmett waved enthusiastically, while the others inclined their heads and Esme smiled warmly at us.

I smiled back trying to be polite, they hadn't attacked us yet and I was trying to make a good impression. "Nice to meet you, my names is Bella. This is Sasha, Connor Mixie, Max and Darnel. My family." I pointed to each of them as I said their names while they all inclined their heads with Sasha and Mixie smiling widely.

"I apologise for the intrusion but my family came home with some news that I'm sure you can understand shocked us slightly." Carlisle spoke obviously the leader of the coven.

"What you mean the fact that we know your vampires." Sasha replied happily cutting straight to the point. I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly as the vampires in front of us chuckled lightly.

"Well yes." Carlisle replied laughter still evident in his smooth voice. "I don't know how you came to the conclusion but I wanted a chance to speak to you all, were not here as a threat to you and from what my son Edward told me none of your family are trying to pose a threat to us."

I shot Edward a glare before my eyes softened and my attention returned back to Carlisle.

"We have had a run in of sorts with some of your kind before which is why we knew what your were although they didn't have your unique eye colour." I skirted over the details of the 'run in' with the James and the troop, a fact that they seemed to notice sharing knowing looks between themselves, hoping to finally understand the golden eyes.

"We don't drink human blood instead we choose to hunt animals that enables us to live amongst humans peacefully. Our eye colour seems to be a side effect of the diet." He explained staring intently into my eyes almost pleading with me to believe.

I could feel my families questioning gaze so I decided to check in with our own personal lie detector. My eyes went to Mixie who of course was expecting this and smiled widely nodding her head with the smallest movement possible.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding thankful that part of the mystery was solved, don't get me wrong I didn't trust them by a long shot but I knew anyone apart of the Facility that held us would not be inclined to drink animal blood.

"I can assure you we don't intend you any harm and I'm sorry for Edwards earlier actions" I saw the 4 youngest family members give me a worried look before turning their attention back to the vampires in front of us. "He was only trying to protect his family a fact with which I'm sure you can sympathise with him even though I do not condone his methods" Carlisle finished giving a stern look to his son who looked down apologetically.

I couldn't hold back the light laugh at the exchange between them; it really looked as if Edward was a naughty child being reprimanded for his behaviour. I had never seen the like of it between creatures of their kind.

Of course that earned a glare from Edward, which only widened my smile, I had to repress the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"It's not a problem no harm done but I just want to let you know as well that we had no idea you were here, we simply just want to be left alone." The words came out harsher than intended and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Would I be able to take a look at your wrists just to make sure he didn't unintentionally cause you harm?" I tensed at his words, they were kind enough (so far) but I wasn't sure I wanted him touching me.

The air seemed to tighten around us; I saw Max put a comforting hand on Darnels shoulder as his other hand instinctively poised his thumb ready to flip open his lighter. After a moment the air returned to normal.

"It's fine honestly." I tried to be polite but he seemed truly concerned.

"Please I'm a doctor, I wont hurt you." Carlisle's tone was sincere and I nodded without thinking.

Carlisle stepped forward leaving his family behind him waiting for me patiently to meet him in the middle, I saw Jasper tense, I could tell he was worried about the man stepping away from the main group. I could empathise.

"I'll be fine guys just stay here." I knew they would listen; it was a show of trust that needed to be established before we could move any further. So after taking a calming breath I approached Carlisle reaching my wrist out when I was close enough for him to inspect it.

He reached forward tentatively cupping my hand with his own. I didn't even flinch from the temperature of his skin having years to become accustom to it. He proceeded to lift my sleeve pushing it up my arm so he could get a proper look at it.

That's were it all went wrong.


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Nuts

As soon as Carlisle glimpsed my arm properly he noticed the faint scars only visible to the inhuman eye. (Damn I forgot they would see them) I heard a low growl and we reacted on instinct, in a less than a second I was back with my family standing slightly in front fully ready to send the first one flying into the nearest tree or car, Max had his lighter lit flames already spreading over his arms preparing his fist strike while the air around the Cullen's was quickly picking up speed.

Sasha was in charge of protecting the younger ones pushing them behind our human shield with a look of concentration on her face while the others were preparing to fight. We all trained in many styles of hand-to-hand combat and I knew they could hold their own in a fight.

All this happened in under a second, I was staring intently at the vampires before us each wearing a shocked expression not moving an inch.

Carlisle was the first to recover raising his hands in a submissive gesture moving slowly, I felt another wave of calm pressing upon me; which was dispelled quickly.

"We're not here to hurt you. Please we didn't come here for a fight." He seemed earnest but none of us relax our positions.

"Then why was that one growling at Bella?" Max shot at him sending death glares at Edward the flames climbing higher towards the end of his sentence. (I know so much for being discreet.)

Edward shifted slightly looking uncomfortable and looked directly into my eyes as he answered.

"I apologise please allow me a chance to explain." I nodded my head stiffly signalling him to continue not breaking eye contract with him.

He took an unnecessary breath before talking again. "I am a mind reader." Shock raced through my mind. "I saw the scars through Carlisle mind and regrettably couldn't control my anger, it was not directed at you. I swear."

I stared into his eyes for a long moment searching for something before finally accepting his answer. I let my arms fall to my sides and smiled slightly before turning my attention back to my family.

"Its okay guys relax." The air became still again and the flames disappeared. Mixie came rushing to my side grabbing my arm tightly.

"See told you" Smug little brat but fair enough she called it they weren't here to hurt us, no need to rub it in. I poked my tongue out to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder pushing her into my side for a quick hug.

I returned my attention back to the group in front of me.

"Now it seems it's my turn to apologise, we seemed to have over reacted slightly." I smiled brightly as Mixie laughed into my side at my understatement.

Everyone seemed to visibly relax at this.

"It's understandable really." Carlisle replied kindly smiling.

"Bella" Mixie spoke in a quiet voice looking at me with heavy lidded eyes. "Can I go in now, I'm sleepy." I smiled softly at her feeling guilty for keeping her up.

"Sure sweetie, Connor will take you in I'll be up soon." I ruffled her hair lightly as Connor grabbed her hand taking her back towards the house giving me a lingering look before closing the door fully.

They watched the exchange silently, I noticed Esme smiling warmly at me and I couldn't help returning the gesture she just seemed so motherly.

"Your family is very unique." She spoke kindly.

"Truer words have yet to be spoken." I laughed lightly thinking fondly of my little tribe. "I can promise you my family wont tell anything about yours if you can promise me the same in return."

"Naturally but I was wondering if I could ask you some questions at a later date of course." I considered this briefly it seemed fair considering a kid just practically burst into flames in front of him as long as we were cautious it shouldn't be a problem to answer some of his questions. Right?

"Fine but we get to ask some in turn." Compromise is the key see and I couldn't help but be curious about then in return.

"Agreed, we should be going now. I hope to see you all soon." With that they turned to leave. Edward paused at the Volvo to look back at me thoughtfully before going in the car and turning down the driveway.

We watched them drive out of sight before turning back to the house; I was just about to follow when Max grabbed my arm. Sasha turned at the door with an enquiring glance.

"Go in Sasha we'll just be a minute." Max answered her silent question, without another word she closed the door.

We walked up the drive way to make sure none of the family would hear us.

"Bella what are you thinking? How can we trust them?" He was scared I knew it and I understood why.

"Max we have to trust them at least a little bit, they wont say anything as long as we keep our promise." I was sure they would keep their word.

"What are we meant to tell them for crying out loud for all we know they know everything about us thanks to the little mind reader of theirs." My blood ran cold I had forgotten that little detail.

"What else can we do Max? I'm tired of running as well can't we just follow the plan and try for a little bit longer it took us so long to set up our cover we can hardly just pick up and move without having to go through all that." I was pleading and I knew it.

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes knowing exactly how I felt before rubbing his troubled grey eyes with his hand breathing slowly.

"Okay"

"Thanks" I truly was grateful. "We better get inside who knows what mess is waiting for us,"

He laughed bitterly. "Race you"

"Go" I propelled my self forward with my power laughing loudly at the freedom it gave me.

"Cheat" I knew he wasn't mad I could hear the laughter in his voice as he enjoyed the speed and not having to hold back.

**EPOV**

I must have stood there for 10 minutes just staring at the point were she disappeared before I finally moved. I knew there was no point even pretending to concentrate so I decided to skip the last lessons of the day.

I reached the car park and was just about to walk straight to my car when I heard a heart beat steadily beating close by. I scanned the parking lot quickly never breaking from my soft stride even when I spotted _her._

She looked so peaceful in that moment simply relaxing, I could tell she wasn't asleep just enjoying the peace, I took the opportunity to try and delve into that silent mind of hers only to be greeted by silence.

I forced myself to keep moving and not approach her again I felt the shame burn in me remembering my actions. I knew I shouldn't have reacted like that but it was infuriating not knowing exactly what they were thinking, I knew they were hiding and that something had them scared but I couldn't get at the root. White rooms, metal tables and pain kept flashing through their minds.

I turned on my stereo barely paying attention to what was playing, I found my eyes unconsciously drawn to the brown eyed girls who captured my attention so easily, I was listening to her heat beat it felt almost like a lullaby that drowned out every other sound, a faint smile light her face and I registered Clair de Lune playing on my stereo, she seemed to like it which made me smile.

The bell rang soon after and I suddenly realised I had been watching her for over two hours. What was wrong with me better yet what had this girl done to me. I pulled my eyes away from her waiting for my family to leave the school.

They all arrived together with Alice shooting me a knowing glance. As we pulled away I was attacked by their thoughts all at once.

"Little help Jasper, I can't answer any questions if you're all screaming at once!!"

Jasper complied everyone apologised at once slowing down their minds so I could at least have time to comprehend them. Of course I knew really what they wanted to know but I had decided it would just be easier to tell all my family in one go.

"I've already called Carlisle Edward he's at the house waiting for us." Alice chimed in as if she was the mind reader of the family.

I loved Alice dearly even though she could be an evil little pixie at times but she always understood me and supported me, though she was never afraid to put me in my place if she felt I needed it.

"I'll explain it when I get home then so we can talk as a family." Everyone accepted that answer except Emmett of course who continued to whine at me in his mind until we finally pulled up outside our home.

I loved our home, as did we all, it was the one place we could truly relax and be ourselves without judgement or fear.

We exited my Volvo quickly running full speed towards our home entering the living room in no time at all. As expected we found Esme and Carlisle waiting for us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked tensely I could tell for his mind that he feared the worse.

"Someone knows what we are, well 6 people to be exact." I replied dryly

_How is that possible? Are you absolutely sure Edward?_

I nodded swiftly and answered the question I knew that was coming next.

"The new students, we barely stepped into the cafeteria before we heard one of them whisper out Vampire." I spoke stiffly knowing how dangerous this situation was for my family. A blanket of calm washed down on us and I smiled tightly to Jasper.

"They left the cafeteria quickly so I followed them."

I relayed the events of the forest telling them how I could only get glimpses and odd words from their minds, I gave them details that I had gleaned for the thoughts of students earlier that day on how they lived alone. I told them how they seemed to have a structure all worked out within their unit and I ducked my head ashamed as I spoke about the confrontation between Bella and me ignoring all the questions bombarding my mind until I had finished.

"Your telling me you had trouble holding a girl" Emmett forced out between his laughter "God Eddie your going soft"

I growled lightly at him other wise ignoring his statement.

Were going to have to talk to them but we'll have to be careful

I nodded to Carlisle knowing he was right.

Those poor children all alone, could they have come across our kind before? What could they have been through?

I couldn't help but smile at Esme for her kind thoughts towards them knowing her words were probably true, it was the only explanation as to how they recognised us so quickly.

"We'll have to talk to them tonight, I want everyone on their best behaviour I don't want to scare them only talk understood." Carlisle gave us all a hard stare as we all nodded in the affirmative. "Edward may I talk to you?"

I followed him to the study knowing our family would be listening regardless. I closed the door behind us feigning privacy.

What did they smell like to you?

"Amazing but it didn't trigger my thirst at all." My brow furrowed as I continued. "I don't understand it, honestly. Bella's scent was wonderful and I prepared myself but nothing not even an uncomfortable itch." It was almost as frustrating as her silent mind.

That's defiantly interesting and you say she was hard to restrain?

"Yes, I was worried I hurt her having to grip her so tightly but it didn't even seem to phase her."

"How do you think we should approach this?" Carlisle was always a farther figure to me and it meant a lot that he valued my opinion.

"Their scared that much is clear and their hiding from something or some one so I think they would be willing to keep our secret as long as we can prove that we're not a threat to them" I chose my words carefully "They'll be expecting us tonight so I think we should take the cars and arrive in a way that lets them know we aren't trying to take them by surprise."

Carlisle beamed at me.

_You seem to have a good understanding of them_ _Edward and seem truly concerned for them. I'm very proud of you son._

I smiled at my father.

Over the next hours we planned our approach and Jasper was going to attempt to try and keep them calm. We decided to all go together so that they would be able to feel safe knowing that none of us were going to try a sneak attack.

We exited our home at 8pm taking two cars. Rosalie was angry that these children, her words not mine, was a threat to her family while the majority of my family remained calm trying to solve the mysteries of family we were about to see.

As the large house appeared in the distance we were able to make out the voices. They we already out side the house expecting us, I heard Bella's voice getting them into a structured position and I was relieved to find that she felt that we weren't here to hurt them despite my earlier actions.

We stopped our cars a good 10 feet away giving them their space. We moved slowly towards them leaving a good distance between us. I felt Jasper trying to calm them slightly as they were visibly tense but he quickly became frustrated when it wouldn't work. Rosalie was still shooting daggers at them; which irritated although I knew the reason behind it.

Bella's wit came to strong trying to relieve the tense atmosphere, which Emmett responded to loudly.

Now that girl a like.

It seemed Bella had won over Emmett already. It seemed to do the trick by prompting Carlisle to speak and introduce us. I felt Jasper tense as Max snorted when Carlisle called us family. We acknowledged our names with a nod or a smile or in Alice and Emmett's case a happy wave. Bella introduced her family in return.

Carlisle tried to delicately explain why we were here while Sasha cut straight to the point making us laugh lightly at the bluntness of her statement, I saw Bella roll her eyes obviously not surprised by her sisters out break.

Carlisle began trying to reassure them that we weren't here to case trouble mentioning my name as Bella shot me a glare I tried to return it with an apologetic look but her attention had already returned to Carlisle.

She explained that they had indeed ran into others of our kind avoiding going into details purposely and I felt the fear and a quick flash of a blonde man with red eyes flash into their minds.

Carlisle explained our lifestyle of animal blood and I watched as Bella looked meaningfully at the youngest member who was smiling widely and moved her head slightly as if confirming our story.

He explained and apologised my behaviour before looking at me sideways and I couldn't help but look down apologetically. Bella laughed lightly and I shot her a glare making her smile widely. I couldn't help the smile coming to my face at seeing the grin lighting her face.

What's that about Edward?

Jasper questioned me after feeling the happiness radiating off of me.

I returned my attention to the conversation again as my father asked to inspect Bella wrists in case I caused them damage, guilt flashed through me at the thought of hurting her.

As soon as the question left his lips the air tightened around us, I saw Max putting a comforting hand on Darnel's shoulder and the air loosened again. He couldn't be the cause of it surely but it seemed the most likely explanation considering as soon as Max calmed him the air returned to normal.

Carlisle stepped forward slightly and I saw Jasper tensing ready to step in on his behalf if needed. Bella reassured her family before stepping forward I could tell through Jasper and their minds that they were worried for her.

I put all my attention on Carlisle as he lifted her sleeve and was evidence of old scarring there. I couldn't hold back the low growl that escaped my lips, it should have been to low for them to hear but they obviously did.

Faster than possible Bella was back with her family the younger ones already positioned behind Sasha while Max, Darnel and Bella, positioned slightly in front of all them, where covering them further.

The wind picked up instantly and at the same time Max became nearly covered in flames but no pain showing on his face as though he was controlling it. Bella's arms rose up and she had look of pure concentration on her face her chocolate brown hair billowed in the now roaring wind looking stunning albeit menacing.

My families mind was complete shock, Carlisle recovered first holding up his hands in surrender repeating his earlier promise of peace. Max 's mind turned deadly in fear for his family as he responded glaring coldly at me.

"Then why was that one growling at Bella?" The flames covering his arms seemed to rise in anger.

I shifted guiltily knowing it was my fault putting my family endanger like that and angering Bella. I looked directly into her eyes knowing I would have to tell her about my gift to explain my reaction trying to work out the anger that over took me when I realised some one had hurt her still not understanding the reaction myself.

"I apologise please allow me a chance to explain." She nodded her head letting me know she was listening so I took a deep breath trying to collect my courage before continuing. "I am a mind reader. I saw the scars through Carlisle mind and regrettably couldn't control my anger, it was not directed at you. I swear."

She stared into my eyes as if searching for something and I couldn't look away, after a long moment she relaxed slightly.

She looked to her family telling them it was okay and the air stilled again for the second time tonight and the flames disappeared completely. Mixie came running forwards gloating to Bella who hugged her into her side sticking her tongue out at the little girl.

My family smiled slightly at the easy interaction between the two although jealous thoughts swarmed Rosalie's mind. Bella turned back to us smiling widely.

"Now it seems it's my turn to apologise, we seemed to have over reacted slightly." Mixie laughed loudly her face pressed into Bella's side.

Everyone relaxed and calm interaction continued between our families only interrupted by a tired Mixie who wanted to go in. I was please to see that she was comfortable letting Connor and Mixie go in the house with us still there.

Esme spoke briefly in her motherly tone receiving a warm smile in return. You could tell from the way she spoke about her family that she loved them dearly just as I did my family.

Carlisle curiosity finally got the best of him and really I couldn't blame him they all seemed to be extraordinary talented people. So he couldn't help but ask if at some point could he come back to ask some question after a moment Bella agreed on the condition that she could ask her own, tit for tat which was more than reasonable.

We left quickly not wanting to make them feel uncomfortable after two of their members had already gone in leaving them more outnumbered. I couldn't go with out one last glance at Bella before climbing into my Volvo and driving away.

One thing was for certain we defiantly had a lot to talk about when we got home.

**I would like to thank everyone who is read and those who are reviewing. I really do get a little thrill when I see them in my inbox . How you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares

EPOV

I was lost in my thoughts on the drive home paying no real attention to where I was going. My mind was focused on the people we had just left behind; they were defiantly not human at least not completely.

We had seen proof that at least two of the possessed powers so it wasn't a huge leap of imagination to think that the rest of them had to. My mind was running through the possibilities of the power Bella could be holding.

I turned off the engine and got out of the car with the thoughts still raging in my mind when Alice finally seemed to break through.

Edward family meeting now, pay attention would you

I could hear the laughter in her 'voice'.

My my brother dearest what has you so preoccupied I wonder??

She smiled widely at me taking her seat with Japer waiting for some one to talk. Emmett gracefully broke the silence as usual.

"Did you guys that fire kid" His voice held a note of awe.

"No because we weren't there with you our anything." Jasper replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Boys that enough." Esme scolded them lightly, managing to stop Emmett as he made to reply.

"Well I think that went well as can be expected." Carlisle breathed trying to dispel the slight tension. Rosalie snorted.

"Until Edward lost his rag over the brown hair bitch, Bella."

I growled at her jumping to me feet glaring at her, knowing she was pissed but Bella had done nothing to her.

"They have done nothing to you Rose so stop being a stuck up cow for once in your immortal life think about some one else." I hated shouting but it needed to be said.

Rosalie sprang to her feet her eyes black with rage.

"They nearly attacked our family Edward or did you miss that as you were fawning over Bella." She sneered Bella's name as though it were dirt, which didn't help my anger.

I lunged for her only to be restrained by Carlisle and Jasper.

"Have you actually thought about why they might have reacted like that Rose? Or the fact that they have obviously met some of our kind before and didn't seem exactly thrilled to see more of us?" I had to force the words out though gritted teeth.

She sent me one last glare before leaving the house closely followed by Emmett.

They released me and I began pacing, I wanted to know what I happened to them. I didn't like being in the dark I wasn't used to it.

"You should apologise Edward."

"I'm sorry Esme she was being impossible." The memory of the scars on Bella wouldn't get out of my head.

"We'll need to talk to them and try to figure out what's happened to them." Carlisle began. "Try sitting with them at lunch talk to them anything."

I could read the concerned thoughts and I knew he was as worried as I was about them.

"There's a storm tomorrow lets invite them to play base ball" Alice chimed in smiling excitedly. We all gaped at her.

"What, come on they obviously aren't like normal humans so why can't they come?" She stated "They don't have to join in but at least it will show we aren't attempting to trick them plus they'll get to see us as a family."

You couldn't deny her logic and I could tell Alice knew this.

"Yay this is going to be fun and then maybe we could go shopping with them I mean Sasha at least seems to have style but the rest of them could do with some work."

"Whoa Alice we have to talk to them first without either side bursting into flames." Jasper laughed lightly putting a calming arm around her.

I smiled at Alice's enthusiasm. Soon we parted ways everyone, except Rosalie, determined to find out more about the new arrivals.

I kept myself busy thinking of how we could approach them and for the first time in over 80 years I couldn't wait for school.

BPOV

I could hear Connor and Darnel arguing in the games room and sighed deeply to myself.

"No way you so cheated." Connor voice carried through the house.

"It's a computer game how could I possibly be cheating."

"Enough guys shouldn't one of you be getting to bed, if I remember rightly your both on guard duty tonight." Ha way to steal there fun.

Connor sighed and got up reluctantly smiling at me before heading to the stairs, it was nearly 10 at night. I went to over to Darnel sitting bedside him on the couch.

"How you holding up?" I asked him.

"Okay you know just a little freaked." He was fiddling with his hands in his lap. "After James and them you know I'm just not sure we should trust them but they seemed nice enough I guess."

"I know and I'm sorry things are so messed up at the moment." I hated putting my family through this; I know I should protect them better. "I promise you if you want to move just tell me."

"It's not your fault Bells sometimes I just wish we could be normal even for a little while." He moved closer and hugged me while I smoothed his blonde hair for a moment.

"You should try and get a little more rest, I'll wake you up at 12." With that he got up and followed Connor upstairs.

I walked to the kitchen watching Max as he prepared a snack before heading upstairs to Mixie's room, I knocked lightly before going in. I snuck in quietly relieved to find her sleeping on her bed.

Thanks to her frequent nightmares I have often found her hiding under the bed since we came here before she tried to stay awake or could only sleep holding tightly on to someone but she's been getting a little better every night.

I approached her slowly listening to her steady heartbeat, once I reached her I pulled the blankets tucking her in giving her a kiss on the forehead leaving the door slightly open, none of us liked enclosed spaces.

I walked down to Sasha's room hearing her running around so I knocked and waited. Sure enough a moment later the door burst open and I was dragged forcefully into the room.

"Bella oh my word can you believe how close that was I mean I thought for sure it would come down to a fight but you know Mix's a really good judge of character I guess I shouldn't be too surprised but at least we know for sure now." She said that all in one breathe (No it isn't an extra power its just her.)

"Sasha, SASHA." Even with her sensitive hearing she was too busy to pay attention

"I'm sorry Bella what was that?" Thank the lord.

"I just came in to check you were happy with the system and maybe request a change of song?" That was greeted by a laugh.

"Not a chance, you have to admit that no one would be able to ignore that for long its just to annoying so no I stick to my song choice." I sighed heavily knowing I would be fighting a losing battle.

"Alright Sash, I'll see you later but please remember to go to sleep at least." I begged.

"Okay Bells see you in the morning." She waved at me heading toward her computer.

I sighed and went to the security room to check to cameras. I passed the next to hours in the same fashion and soon the house was silent I waited till 12.30 before waking Darnel up.

I shook him gently whispering to him so he'd know who it was but he still shot up looking around the room wildly until he caught my eye and calmed down.

"Sorry, it's your shift now Hun." I told him gently and he took one of the wristwatches from me and got up mumbling but he went to the security room and settled down for the night.

I walked to my room slowly completely drained by today. I quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top and snuggled down into my blankets closing my eyes.

"_Wakey wakey Bella" A voice sneered in my ear._

_I jerked awake immediately on my feet but not fast enough to see the blow coming. I flew into the opposite wall biting back the whimper that threatened to escape my lips. _

_A hand grabbed my neck roughly lifting my feet off the floor pinning me to the wall, my hands instinctively went to the hand holding me there trying to pry them loose._

"_Now my little pet there's no use struggling you know that." James pushed his face close to mine. I couldn't help my reaction it came naturally now and I spat at him._

_My reward was to be thrown into another wall he was there in a flash getting a tight grip on my wrists pinning me to the floor._

"_That wasn't very nice, no food for you it seems" He leaned over me pressing his nose to my pulse point. "How nice you smell Bella dear you and your friends are very fortunate that it doesn't bring out the demon in me."_

"_You are a demon whether you drink from us or not you heartless bastard." I never learned the meaning of silence being golden_

"_I'll teach you a lesson for that later but your needed somewhere now." His eyes gleamed evilly as he lifted me up twisting me around to secure my hands before they fastened the black hood firmly over my head._

"_No" I screamed as I was being dragged._

I woke with a start sweating tangled in my sheets, I fought for a moment desperate to escape the restraints. I calmed down as soon as I was free breathing heavily. I looked at my newly replaced alarm clock 4am great.

I knew I wouldn't be sleeping after this so I dragged myself to my shower washing all the evidence away praying that no one had heard me. I hated feeling weak. I was meant to be strong someone for them to look up to and here I was having nightmares.

I was out of the shower within half an hour pulling my hair into a bun I changed into some loose sweat pants and a baggy T Shirt. I looked in on Connor.

"You okay in here or do you want me to take over."

"It's okay not long now then I do the wake up rounds" I saw the glint in his eye as he said this.

"Not a chance!" I remember my experience yesterday. "You wake them up kindly or you'll get a repeat of yesterday."

"Fine" He said in an unhappy tone hanging his head slightly. I ruffled his hair and continued to the forest to the training area we had set up.

It consisted of a punch bag a tree that had been shaped into a wooden dummy, targets with various weapons lying around and metal objects for Sasha to practice with.

I stood in the middle of the space clearing my mind focusing on what I wanted to happen. I opened my eyes lifting the knives into the air and aiming them at various targets set up. I walked up to the wooden doll hitting it firmly with open palms changing quickly to kicks letting out all of my frustrations.

My palms turned to fist as my movements sped up and soon the doll was shattering under my blows. I didn't stop until it was destroyed.

"Angry today aren't we." I turned sharply pinning the new threat to a tree with my mind not even thinking.

"Bella, it's me calm down." I recognised Max's voice this time and quickly released him.

"Sorry you caught me off guard, training you know how it gets." I ducked my head ashamed at my behaviour.

"I know, you better clean up those cuts before they get infected, I'll get breakfast this morning." He said kindly.

I nodded and without another word ran back to the house straight to my room. I put some disinfectant on my hands and legs both scratched from my work out, I knew they would heal over the day, I grabbed another quick shower putting my hair up again and headed down to the kitchen to eat with my family.

They were rowdy as usual so I quickly got some food and began eating ignoring the commotions around me.

"Everyone be careful today okay, it's a good sign that they didn't try to come back." I spoke while everyone cleaned up. "Be polite but try to avoid being alone with them."

Everyone ran off to get ready but Mixie cornered me.

"Bella What happened to your hands?" She looked at me concerned.

"I was just working out Mix its nothing got a bit carried away is all." I smiled at my little one hugging her gently.

Within 10 minutes we were on our way to school.


	7. Chapter 7 Tease

BPOV

As we approached the school I noticed the Silver Volvo of the Cullen's by the only spare space left so reluctantly I pulled in just as they stepped out from the car.

I smiled politely and helped Mixie out of the back before turning to face them. As expected they were stood there smiling except Rosalie.

"Good Morning." I spoke shyly, I noticed Edwards eyes flicked to my hands so I pulled my sleeves uncomfortably. I went to turn to walk to the school when a happy voice chimed behind me.

"Morning, would you mind if we sat with you at lunch?" I looked over my shoulder to confirm that it was Alice speaking before looking to my family. They smiled hesitantly before shrugging remembering we were trying to be polite and at least at lunch we would all be there.

"Sure, see you then." I felt their eyes on us as we walked into the school.

We parted ways soon enough arranging to meet at the cafeteria doors again. The morning was more bearable than yesterday and I found myself nearly paying attention even though I knew the answers.

I had to dodge Mike again but I did sit next to a nice girl in Trig called Angela, she didn't talk much but it was a comfortable silence and she defiantly seemed more genuine than any of the others I had come across.

All to soon it was lunch and I was dreading it but for some reason I was excited as well. I got to their first and smiled widely as my family slowly came together and silently we went to the line collecting generous helpings of food before heading to the large empty table.

"Sorry that you have to sit with us today Sash maybe tomorrow you can sit with your friends if all goes well." I knew the others may feel the same but I wasn't really fussed about the people in my classes they just seemed more interested in gossiping or boys and it that really didn't interest me. I had my family that's all I needed.

"No its okay I wouldn't want to miss this." Sasha replied happily tucking in like the rest of us.

At that moment the Cullen's approached, none of us looked up until they were right next to us.

"Can we join you?" Alice asked again smiling brightly.

"Carry on we left that side clear for you." We sat on one side while they filled the other. I looked up to see Edwards smouldering topaz eyes staring at me with an amazing crooked smile on his face that nearly made my breath hitch.

"Got enough food there." He asked still smiling.

"Hey just cause there's no bears or lions here there's no need to get jealous of our healthy appetites." I shot back at him laughing lightly. Emmett's booming laughter echoed around the cafeteria causing even more people to look at us.

Darnel took advantage of his distraction and quickly switched his empty tray for Emmett's full one and immediately started eating again. We all cracked up at that as Emmett stared shocked at his now empty tray.

"Hey" He said quietly looking at Darnel who immediately looked up smiling.

"What it's not like you were going to have it?" He smiled, I could tell he was still a bit nervous but he was trying.

Emmett froze for a moment contemplating this for a moment before a childish grin spread on his face.

"I suppose that's fair." I smiled at their interaction maybe this could work.

"Max" I looked at Jasper surprised not nearly as surprised as Max though.

"Yea" He answered slightly hesitantly.

"I was wondering if yourself and your family would like to join us to play base ball this evening."

"There's going to be a storm tonight so we can play properly without any one hearing us, its usually so much fun and it would be great if you could come then maybe." Alice explained in a Sasha fashion so with a quick look to us Max replied cutting her off.

"Yea sure that would be fine." Max seemed to relax slightly.

"Yay that's great we'll come and show you the way to clearing we might have to run some of the way." We all smiled at that, we loved to run. (Unless we were being chased.)

The lunch continued in that way and I watched as my family slowly relaxed and joined in conversations. I mainly stayed silent and I noticed Edward seemed to do the same.

Five minutes before the bell we parted, I walked Mixie to her next lesson while she smiled and talked. I left her with some friends before hurrying to my own next class, Biology.

I arrived minutes before the bell went only to find everyone was there, I refused to look at any one until I caught his scent.

My head snapped up and my eyes found him sitting at a desk looking straight back at me and I couldn't tear my eyes from his own haunting topaz gaze.

The teachers voice finally snapped me out of my staring contest. Mr Banner if I remember rightly (and I usually do.)

"Isabella Brown is it." Great another smart one I thought sarcastically as my head snapped to his bearded face.

"Bella" My automatic response now.

"Yes, yes" He answered dismissively. "Now go take your seat by Mr Cullen so I can start my lesson."

I bit my tongue and walked slowly towards my new seat glad that we noticed them Monday lunch time before I came to the class because I knew I wouldn't of been able to control my reaction if I just found one of them sat in my class.

I smiled gently at him sitting on my stool at the edge of the table. I was a bit uncomfortable but mainly because he got the window seat. I took at deep breath trying to calm down only to find myself intoxicated by his scent.

Mr Banner began his lecture droning on endlessly to which I dutifully took notes looking at the vampire beside me every once and a while.

It passed that way for 10 minutes until I heard him speak softly besides me.

"So, you have pretty sensitive hearing then?" He spoke so low that I knew no human would hear us and I couldn't help smiling. Of course he figured that out thanks to the reaction we had last night at a growl we shouldn't have heard.

" You could say that but then again you're the one that ease drops on peoples minds." I was hoping but bringing that up I could get more information as well as keep him talking. (Okay so maybe I liked his voice just a little)

"Except yours" I looked up from my note taking to see his brow was furrowed annoyance evident in his eyes. "Your family's minds to are a little clouded but you not even a whisper." His head cocked to the side asking silent questions.

"I guess I'm just special that way." I teased lightly avoiding telling him that Mixie had the same problem with his family but I did see his crooked smile grace his features.

"Will you be able to handle running with vampires?" I had to hold back a snort of laughter (Yes a snort not the nicest noise but everyone does it). We may not be vampires but we can keep up with them.

"I'll think we'll manage." I smirked slightly not meeting his eyes.

We stayed silent through out the rest of the lesson except for a few glances now and again. I couldn't help but relax as I left his honey and wild flower scent surround me.

The bell rang and I walked slowly out of the classroom listening as his footsteps exited behind me and I felt a cold hand touched my shoulder lightly, not expecting it I couldn't hold back the flinch.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't of" His expression surprised me; he really did look upset so I cut him off before he could get any further.

"It's fine, your all just to bloody quiet for your own good." I was trying to lift the mood and damn I am just that good it worked.

"I just wanted to know that we'll probably be round at about 6 if that's okay?" He asked smiling.

"Yea that's fine will we need rain coats or anything?"

"No Alice says it's going to hit over town but the clearing will be clear of any rain?" He froze and his eyes went wide. (Oohh he let something slip)

I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face.

"And how may I ask does Alice know where it's going to rain??" I tried to ask in a serious tone but it's not every day a vampire slips up so I take my wins when I can get them.

" I don't suppose you'd believe she likes the weather channel?" I could tell he was flustered so I just shook my head. "Can I explain later?"

"Sure, you haven't pushed us for answers, we wouldn't do that to you." I hoped I was being reassuring but it was true not one of them had so much as mentions Max's obvious gift and I'm guessing they know it was Darnel controlling the air, so I was grateful to avoid the questions and would extend them the same courtesy. "I better get to gym, see you later."

"Thanks." He replied softly before we both turned and walked away heading to our respective classes.

Gym was fun we played volleyball and guess what Mike and Jessica weren't on my team. (Silent happy dance)

I handed in my now completed slip and met my family at the car in a considerably better mood than this morning which my family noted as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So Bella what's with the happy mood?" Sasha questioned smiling coyly

"Don't you start that Sash you can't say much" I was trying to be evasive but I have to say talking to Edward wasn't as bad as the last time. I looked in the rear view mirror to spot the rest of the tribe still looking at me. "You lot as well, I can tell your looking forward to tonight."

At this Connor started talking animatedly to Darnel and Max and Sasha was talking to Mixie about what clothes they should wear. (Which reminds me.)

"Sasha you don't have to worry about the rain coats Alice told Edward it wouldn't rain where we're going to be." Sasha looked at me for a minute looking puzzled and I met Max thoughtful grey eyes.

I pulled up to our home and watched as they all went their separate group, Mixie and Sasha probably to set our outfits, Connor and Darnel to the games room. Max and me headed towards the kitchen to make omelette and chips for a quick dinner.

Max was cutting the potatoes and I heated the pan and mixed the eggs.

"I don't think Alice got the weather report from the weather channel." I tried to sound casual as my mind worked a mile a minute trying to think of how she could know.

Naturally Max cottoned on raising an eyebrow also lots in his thoughts before he seemed to remember something.

"Did you manage to find out anything about his own special gift?" Ahh Max you know me well. He knew I would of asked about that trying to get information while his was split from his family.

"Of course" I said in a mock-offended tone. " You know how Mixie hears things like little bits that doesn't always make sense?" I knew he did but I was trying to explain it better than 'clouded'.

"Yes"

"Well I think that how he hears us" I knew I wouldn't get away with that so I reverted to Edwards own word. "He said that your minds seem 'clouded'" I nearly scoffed at that because honestly mine made more sense but I thought a direct quote would be easier for Max to swallow so he knew I wasn't trying to hide anything or play down a situation which I admit I may have done in the past a couple hundred times or so.

Max seemed pretty happy, for a moment until his eyes turned suspicious and I was left for a second trying to think what I could have said for the mood change and drawing a blank.

"What do you me 'your minds' Bells?" Oh that, well its not much of a big deal I was the same to Mix so he shouldn't take it to badly right.

"Total Blank just like Mix" I had to smile at that as well as resist the urge to poke out my tongue (again) and run around going 'Ha ha they can't read my mind loser' but being the mature person I was I stuck to the smile.

"Really, I guess there's nothing in your head after all" He said teasingly shrugging his shoulder as if he expected as much; I smacked him playfully on the shoulder glad he took it well.

"Probably more likely that I'm to smart for them and block their minds subconsciously to protect them from all that knowledge but with 'simple' minds they can handle seeing there's nothing substantial in them." I teased back as his deep laugh echoed around the kitchen as we continued to make the meal.

I loved times like this when my family is happy enough just to tease and laugh, I had to admit they didn't come often. So we continued laughing and joking calling them down for dinner and for once in a long time just having a meal with laughter and fun.

It was refreshing to say the least.

Everyone helped clean up and we told them about Alice but for some reason no one was really worried after today they seemed to have relaxed a lot more about the Cullen's. It wasn't until I told them about Edward that Mix decided to drop another bomb on us, I had just finished telling her that he couldn't read my mind when she decided to add to the conversation.

"So he can hear me??" She looked slightly confused as I nodded. "Huh wonder why I can't hear him then." We all gaped at her (That happened more than it should).

"Uh Mix I thought you said they meant us no harm before, how could you be sure if you can't read Edward?" Darnel asked calmly his light blues eyes staring directly into Mixie's brown one.

I watched as Mix rolled her eyes at us before replying.

"I can't read him but his got six other members to his family, they do tend to think about each other like Alice thinks he can be a bit quiet and reclusive but they are close like Max and Bella are while Emmett and Jasper mess around with him playing pranks and also trying to surprise him. Emmett was trying to plan something involving Jasper from what I could get."

We all started laughing just imagining the Vampire acting like kids fooling around like we do. It was refreshing to see them in a new light. We had come to trust them a little and the insight at lunch at how they relaxed and were opening up to us as we were to them and now Mixie's little tid bit's of info just made them seem so human.

Just like that inspiration struck and I knew how to have a lot of fun at the base ball game tonight and how to prove to Edward that we could handle running with vampires.

I looked up at the clock realising I had about 50 minutes to get the others on board and devise a plan of action. An evil smirk that could make even James shudder appeared on my face.

"What are you planning Bella?" Connor looked up at me with worried eyes knowing that smile all to well.

"I think I may just have a game plan guys" Instantly they smiled back knowing just how calculating I could be.

They wont know what hit them and that was a promise.

EPOV

I was beaming as I made my way to my Volvo. Everything had gone better than expected.

At lunch they seemed to talk with each other really well even Rosalie managed to join in some conversations with out sneering although she didn't let up the glares at Bella but she didn't seem to notice being to engrossed in watching her family and I couldn't stop myself from examining her.

She really was a natural beauty with her heart shaped pale face and flowing wavy hair and a smile that left me almost speechless and thankful that I had vampire reactions.

I was a little worried about the state of her hands, she had bruised knuckles and seemed to have been bleeding but no one mentioned it and I didn't want to upset the atmosphere.

Biology was interesting to say the least, it was nice to have a private conversation although my vampire reactions seemed to let me down as I slipped basically telling her Alice also had a gift.

I had a feeling that if she asked I would tell her anything which was unsettling to tell the least but I should have known that Bella was not the kind of person to push some into answering questions unless it was absolutely necessary.

So here I was trying to get the grin off my face as my family joined me.

_You know even without my ability I would be able to tell that your chat with Bella went well._

I nodded in acknowledgement to Jasper as we climbed into my car and speed of towards our home.

_Edward, my visions seem a little fuzzy when it comes to them_

I looked at Alice slightly alarmed knowing how much each of us relies on her ability and even though I was sure they weren't a threat to us it was still a little unnerving to have Alice's ability as well as my own less than perfect now that we were spending time with them.

"Talk to Carlisle." I told Alice, as we pulled into our long driveway, knowing if any one may be able to give us answers he could and the fact that thanks to the game he would be home. We all loved to play base ball when we had the chance.

Alice called Carlisle when we walked in an Esme came in from the garden wiping her hand in a towel before standing by Carlisle while Alice told them the trouble she's been having.

Carlisle listened intently and I heard his thought stream through my mind as he processed the new information before speaking.

"I don't think it's to much to worry about Alice, I thought you may have a little trouble, it's seems to me that they have very complicated minds and don't make decisions lightly always looking at the situation from many angles and only deciding the best course when necessary."

_It's common in people who have been through a lot to keep as many options open as possible and also why you maybe only catching glimpse Edward._

He added in his mind making me think automatically to how Bella came to get the scars wondering if it had anything to do with the other vampires the had run into.

Everyone seemed to accept his explanation although Alice still looked agitated and Rosalie pissed as usual thinking they were adding to the problems of our family.

Alice's face went blank and I saw Emmett floating before she blocked my mind and started laughing hysterically. My mouth was open in shock and I was about to ask her what the hell happened.

_Not a chance Eddie and keep your mouth shut or I'll tell Emmett how you were staring at Bella at lunch._

I shut up after that knowing Emmett would torment me relentlessly shrugging when I met everyone's curious gaze.

"Don't ask me, talk to the Pixie." I knew that name would get her angry but I knew she had some evil plot in mind.

Alice ignored the questions and announced that it was time to get ready for base ball sending the others to get changed and set up the clearing.

I was apprehensive at twenty to six waiting for Alice to emerge from her room. She had forced us into the proper out fits that we had bought as a joke a couple of years ago consisting of blue and white stripped base ball trousers matching top and dark blue long sleeved thin jumpers to wear underneath the top.

Alice finally came down stairs bouncing in excitement as we drove off towards their house.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, enjoy the chapter, the next one should really be fun ******** Please review any comment welcome and any ideas on how you think I could improve also appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8 Batter Up

**BPOV**

"You sure you guys are okay with this??" I had to check, it was not only me involved but all of us.

"Hell yea, thanks to flame boy and cyclone kid they know some things up why not have a little fun!!" At least I had Connors vote and judging by the smiles spreading around my family they liked the plan.

"Agreed then." I smiled back feeling the excitement build despite myself. "Go get changed we got about five minutes before their in hearing range so keep zipped and remember mind reader so Mix heads up if any minds start to wonder."

I shot Sash a look knowing how she can get caught up in a moment, believe me her mind works nearly as fast as her mouth at times

I ran to my room hearing the others do the same, really glad that Edward couldn't read my mind as my brain ran through all the different scenarios that could happen. I felt almost like Sasha nearly vibrating knowing how fun this was going to be and imagining seven shocked vampire faces as we won or a the very least throw them off their game.

I heard the quiet purr of his engine and I sped off down stairs only to meet my family in the hallway. We were all dressed casually in sweats and long sleeved shirt to avoid showing any more scars. I took a deep breath recognising Alice and Edwards scents as they approached the house.

Darnel opened the door as Alice's hand raised it to knock; he smiled widely and made a beeline past them towards the door turning back as I launched the Minivan keys at him.

Alice was smiling her white teeth dazzling in the artificial light shining from our doorway. I could see a glint in her eye much like the one Mixie always had when she knew some thing we didn't and again I began to wonder just what gift she possessed.

I looked at Sasha and she nodded slightly knowing I was questioning the security arrangements. I know we were going to play ball with their family and I felt confident that none of them would be coming here when we were together but they weren't the only ones of their kind that may try to and I didn't want to take the chance of an ambush waiting for us.

"Ready then?" Edward asked smiling his crooked smile that made me take a moment before I could answer him coherently. I returned his smile (eventually) raising my brown eyes to meet his golden and simply asked.

"Are you." Before sliding around them smiling at Alice who winked at me (defiantly knows something), I followed Darnels path to the minivan as the rest, minus Max raced to reach it. Sasha got Mixie settled and Max claimed shotgun.

I turned back to the Volvo as Edward began to talk in a low voice smiling at his confirmed knowledge of our evolved hearing.

"It will take us about 15 minutes to drive to the place we'll run from." I nodded waving my hand signalling him to lead the way as I slipped into the van.

We followed in a quiet silence everyone trying to caution their thoughts, I was cursing quietly promising myself that I was getting Connor to make Max a driving licence soon so that we could get at least one car that went faster than 60 mph.

Thanks to our excuse for a vehicle it took us 20 minutes until we pulled into an area of dense forest, we had just managed to leave the town as the rain started to fall down with vengeance.

As we exited the car we took in the surroundings, it was all so green even the trucks of the trees were covered with moss but then again it was better than our first dwellings.

I took a deep breath relishing in the smell of rain in the air and the thick scent of the trees. It mixed with familiar scent of my family and the sweet scent of Alice and Edward. I smiled to myself opening my eyes only to find that Edward seemed to be regarding me curiously.

"So Edward tells me that Bella believes you can keep up with us so follow me." Alice chirped happily before turning on the spot and bolting into the trees, as we stood laughing behind her.

"Piggy back" Mix yelled launching herself onto Max's back who simply smiled and ran off after Alice, I looked at Edwards who's mouth was slightly open sending him a told you so look as my family ran after Alice laughing.

"You still worried about us keeping up." His musical laugh seemed to surround me and my heart seemed to go faster at the noise. For the second time that evening I lost myself in Edward and that was going to have to stop.

So before I could do anything stupid I turned and ran following the laughter of my family relaxing with the feel of wind blowing my hair behind me. I heard Edwards fast foot falls behind me and I speed up running at full speed but even with my head start we arrived to our families at the same time.

I sent him a wide smile receiving one in returned and joined the group.

As Alice promised the ran hadn't seemed to reach this large clearing and I could see the 4 bases set up a lot further apart than normal presumably because it wouldn't be much of a game with the normal spaces.

None of us had really played baseball before but it had come up on our frequent Internet searches an more recently ESPN so we were competent enough.

The clearing was surround by trees and from the smell no humans had been here in a while so I could understand how the Cullen's felt safe enough to play here.

As I walked towards the group I noticed how relaxed everyone seemed to be even Rosalie looked excited about the up coming match although I'm sure that it was more to do with the fact she thought she was going to win than anything.

"Okay then, its nearly time," Carlisle began taking the lead. "I thought seeing as though we have another family with us that we could play in families for the first game at least, Esme has offered to be referee to prevent any less than honest behaviour."

I watched as his eyes darted towards the boys and took note to keep an eye on them as well.

"As Bella and her family are our guests they can bat first." He smiled kindly at us and we nodded in return heading towards the metal bats that had been left by the bating plate. I saw Sasha's smile grow as she took in the metal bats waiting for us.

We watched as everyone took positions, Alice was pitching, Jasper and Carlisle hovered around the bases, Rosalie as backstop and Emmett and Edward went out field.

"Wait until they bat" I whispered to my family very quietly making sure no one would over hear us before I approached the bating plate putting my hair into a ponytail.

"It's time" Alice said smiling just as the first grumble of thunder was heard again I took a minute trying to figure out exactly what Alice was capable of before raising my bat over my shoulder and into position.

Once I was happy I nodded to Alice, she smiled and faster than possible I saw the small ball flying out from her palm towards me. Reflexes took over and my bat sliced through the air meeting the ball with a bang that rivalled the thunder.

I dropped the bat and ran, out of my peripheral vision I saw Edward dart off towards the forest, I had just flew past first base when I saw him emerge from the trees I skidded and just reached second, covered by Jasper when the ball sailed through the air into Jaspers waiting hands.

He smirked at me before sending it to Alice. It continued that way, Max managed to get a home run and we didn't let Mixie bat (She was just to small), it took them 20 minutes to get everyone out and we had gain 30 runs much to the surprise of the Cullen's.

"Nicely played but now you'll get to watch as we wipe the floor with you" Emmett told us with a booming laughter. For that comment alone he was on my hit list and the others knew it. Connor even went as far as giving him a sympathetic look.

I just smiled sweetly before running to out field with Mixie, that way she could tell me which way they were planning to hit the ball. Sasha was pitching as shopping battles and carrying bags really strengths a persons arm.

Connor was backstop while Max and Darnel covered our bases. Time for the fun, Alice was the first to bat as she took the bating plate nodding to Sasha. She had just fired the ball at Alice when I heard 'Emmett ' speak.

"Alice really doesn't suite that blue."

Alice completely forgot the ball and turned to face Emmett completely dazed expression.

"Strike one" Connor sang out with a practised impassive face. Of course the rest of us took on shocked expressions glancing between Alice's livid face and Emmett's now frightened one.

Jasper was at Alice's side in a second holding her shoulders.

"What did you say Emmett McCarthy Cullen!!" Alice raged trying to shake off Jaspers now restraining hands. Everyone seemed to step away from Emmett.

"Ali that wasn't me I swear!!" He held up his hands in the same surrendering gesture that Carlisle had used to us.

"WE ALL HEARD YOU!!!" We all cringed at the volume and I felt sorry for those closer and was silently glad that our enhanced eyesight meant we could watch from this far away.

"Enough children," Esme stepped forward with a motherly stern look on her face. "Emmett apologise to your sister and Alice dear you know you look lovely in blue."

"B-b-but I didn't sat anything." Emmett protested and I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Esme looked at him in warning and he sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry Alice." Alice glared at him for a little longer before turning back to the game.

She nodded to Sasha again and this time connected ball to bat with a sickening crack. I took off heading into the direction it headed, as soon as I was in the tree line I focused on the ball bringing it directly to my hands running back out I launched it at Max on third who caught it lazily.

"Out" Esme called as Alice skidded to the base with a shocked look. She looked at me questioningly before sitting on the sidelines. Jasper was up next but struck out quickly as his bat kept on missing the ball.

Sasha looked smug as he sat next to Alice while Edward looked confused and he kept looking at Sasha. I could tell he was suspicious so I decided that I would take my revenge on Emmett now before he called us out.

Emmett hit the ball hard and I nodded to Mixie silently asking her to get it, she smiled at me knowingly before darting though the forest. Emmett had just passed second base; I concentrated on him lifting him slightly off the ground just enough so that his feet weren't touching the ground preventing him from going any further.

Emmett was still trying to run and it seemed to take him 10 seconds before he realised that he wasn't moving. During that time Mixie came back laughing and the rest of us were nearly bent over laughing at the sight. Carlisle family minus Alice were staring in shock between Emmett and us while Alice joined us in laughter.

Once Emmett realised he wasn't going any were he froze and his expression was priceless, he looked at the ground as though it moved and not him. I couldn't hold him any longer and I doubled up laughing.

I dragged myself up with Mixie and ran over to the others in the middle of the pitch tears of laughter running down my face; Emmett was stood at the same spot but turned to face his family and us as they finally laughed.

It took everyone (excluding Emmett who was not laughing but frowning) 5 minutes to calm down and we stood quickly. I could only see amusement in their eyes and sighed in relief.

"So I think it may be time for that chat." Carlisle stated still smiling.

I nodded and turned to Emmett.

"Was that what you call wiping the floor with us?" I quirked up an eyebrow smiling deviously as his expression turned to disbelief then amusement.

"Well well little Bella's got skills." His said grabbing me round the shoulders and messing up my hair with his other, I froze in amazement before ducking under his arm.

My reaction was not what I expected, if anyone would have done that before I would of automatically sent them flying but even as his arm reached out to me no alarm bells went off and I simply just let it happen.

Everyone was staring in shock at the exchange and my family looked at me not believing what they saw and I was right there with him.

"Wow Emmett your lucky you still got your arm." Connor said softly as though the moment would break and I would attack.

"If he touches my hair again he'll be losing a lot more than that." Everyone started laughing again.

"How about we talk at our home" Carlisle suggested, we nodded quickly; we had never actually seen were any vampires lived and were intrigued.

"Good, if you'll follow Alice and Edward back to your car they'll lead you to our home." Alice was smiling at us and you could see the curiosity building in Edward's eyes.

The trip back to the car was a silent affair and following behind the shiny Volvo you could feel the tension.

"Guys please let me answer the questions, we can't tell them to much." I looked at them though the rear view mirror as they nodded.

"They've been fine with us, why can't we tell them." We all looked at Sasha when she said this.

"No." I spoke with authority ending the conversation.

No one spoke after that.

I followed as Edward turned down a driveway I didn't even notice. Their 3 storey house came into sight shortly after, the front of the house was white and bright. It gave off the feeling of a proper home.

Carlisle was standing outside the front door, Alice and Edward led us in and I nodded tightly in greeting to Carlisle. The house really was lovely, it had an open plan much like ours and the back of the house seemed to be made nearly entirely of windows.

It gave the perfect view of their extensive back lawn as well as the forest beyond it.

"You have a beautiful home." I told Esme who beamed at me.

"Thank you sweet heart, would you like to come through here." We followed her into the sitting room were the rest of them waited along.

We quickly sat in the various chair facing them, I could tell Sasha was pissed at me but I knew she wouldn't say anything so I would deal with that later, maybe a shopping trip would make it up to her.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realise that Carlisle had stepped into the room until he spoke.

"So it seems we have a lot to discuss." His tone was light although you could feel the tension in the air.

"Understandably you have questions." Emmett snorted from the love seat Rosalie and he were occupying but a glare from Edward silenced him.

"I can only answer so much and will only answer so much, of course that means we wont expect every answer from you either." I hoped they wouldn't push the issue.

"I think we can agree to that." Carlisle spoke thoughtfully regarding us again trying to figure us out.

"First things first," Esme stood clapping her hand. "I'll get snacks and drinks for you, I hope soda will be okay"

Before I could even reply she and Alice had disappeared and returned with bowls full of chips and dips and six cans of soda.

"Sweet, I'm starving." Connor spoke grabbing a hand full of chips; Sasha smacked him on the back of the head with a smirk. "Sorry, thanks Esme."

"Not a problem dear." She smiled warmly at him as he crammed his face with food and soon the others were joining him, I was the only on who didn't touch anything but I regarded my family with a soft smile.

"They do get fed honestly" I felt like I had to defend myself because honestly with the way they were shovelling down the food it looked like I had starved them for days.

"Hey were growing kids we need lots!" Darnel defended from the floor dipping his chips happily.

"So what do you want to ask." All the Cullen's heads snapped in my direction while my family continued to eat avoiding eye contact.

Carlisle cleared his throat quietly.

"Who made me float?" Emmett boomed just as Carlisle opened his mouth to speak causing everyone to laugh.

I raised my hand still laughing. (Got to love the way he breaks an atmosphere)

Again attention was back on me and I shifted slightly.

"How?" I looked round at Edward, his eyes burned with the same intense curiosity I had seen earlier.

"I don't know it comes as naturally to me now eating does to the animals besides me." Sasha and Mixie looked at least a little offended but the boys simply continued eating unabashedly.

"Would you mind showing us?" Esme asked gently and I nodded.

I looked dead ahead not wanting to give away what was going to happen and pictured the plate containing dips in my head, I moved it forward sharply careful not to throw it off the table completely.

"Hey, I was using that." Connor moaned and I moved it back again.

"It took a while to control it but since them all I have to do is focus slightly and it happens when I want it to now." I looked at Edward staring him down before I continued. "Your lucky for that, it took all myself made control to not throw you during our first encounter."

I smiled at the memory until I saw the guilt in Edward's eyes.

"It's fine honestly and I understand your reaction," I was trying to back track to remove the guilt from his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up again."

I looked down not wanting to see it any longer; I saw my family looking at me shocked at my apology. They composed themselves quickly returning to neutral expressions.

It was silent a moment and I remembered it was my question now. I raised my head avoiding Edward's eyes looking instead at Alice who again seemed to anticipate my question and answered me without a word.

"I can see the future or at least what it could be depending on the decisions people make." I gaped at her along with my family. "Like Edward it's harder to get any outcome but I did what you were going to do to Emmett earlier although it was a lot funnier in real life." Again we laughed and it hit me how often that happened around the Cullen's.

"I think we know that others of your family have special gifts, can I ask what they are?" Carlisle questioned but clearly gave us an option to say no.

"Of course," I turned to my family. "Max can manipulate fire, now any way." Max flickered his lighter making a fireball in his hand before closing it smothering the flames.

"Sasha has a way with metal."

"That was you moving my bat." Jaspers accused lightly.

"Don't blame me if you can't seem to hit my curve ball." Sasha replied sweetly.

"Darnel manipulates air, Connors a mimic and Mixie can read minds." I finished quickly.

"Sorry about the blue comment it really does look nice on you." He looked guilty but ruined it with a smirk at Emmett's shocked face.

"I told you it wasn't me." Emmett now had a smug smile on his face that clearly said 'told you so'.

I kept to the minimum explanation not going it anything further, I really was starting to trust them now but I figured that offering up one of our gifts was enough for now.

"Do any of your family have gifts besides Alice and Edward?" I spoke quickly not giving him a chance to me anything else. He didn't look angry merely polite and understanding.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions." It was a statement and suddenly I remembered the first time we all met and how as soon as we took our defensive positions I felt the irrational wave of calm before I dispelled it.

I turned to look at Jasper.

"At our home before you were trying to calm the situation." I smiled in understanding that he returned with a nod.

At that moment Mixie started laughing hysterically clutching her sides, I looked between Mix and Jasper before laughing at the display and scooping her up onto my lap as she calmed down taking deep breathes of air.

"When did you run into our kind before?" We all froze as memories assaulted us, I knew he didn't mean it in an unkind way but I wasn't expecting it the question so soon and my mind flew to the nightmare I had the previous night.

'I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world.' I shot up at the song coming from my wristwatch planting Mixie on the floor.

Sasha jumped into action a serous expression on her face as she turned to Carlisle.

"I need a computer." Alice disappeared from the room appearing a moment later with a laptop in her hands giving it wordlessly to Sasha.

"It's our house alarm someone with an abnormal temperature is on our land." I explained quickly watching Sasha as she typed furiously on the laptop.

"Something wrong, the temperatures to high not low." I rounded the couch to look at the screen.

"Pull up the cameras Sash." I looked at the heat signatures trying to place them; they looked like wolves but were far too large.

"Werewolves" Max spoke brows furrowed.

"Sasha can you extend the range any further." She nodded and started typing again; she knew I would be checking for any sign of vampires in case James had teamed up with them.

"No there's only the six of them." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples thinking up a plan of action, trying to figure out if they were some kind of scouts for the facility.

I heard a sigh across from me and I remembered were we where. I looked at Carlisle.

"Bella, there not werewolves exactly." I immediately turned suspicious ignoring the voice in my head telling me to trust them.

"How do you know them?" I could feel my eyes turning hard.

"We have had a meeting with them to I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that, I apologise but they have the same promise of secrecy from me that you do." I continued to stare at him but allowed the waves of calm that Jasper was emitting relax my nerves and calm my mind.

"Do they mean us harm?" My voice and eyes were softer now when I spoke and I could see Carlisle relaxing also.

"I think they would be more curious, you have a very unusual scent to us and I'm sure they can tell that as well." I nodded and turned to the screen and my anxious family, I watched as the six of them spread out in a wide perimeter covering our home.

"Okay Darnel your with me, we can approach in the car." I felt the plan formulating as I spoke. "Mix and Max approach from down wind on the left, I need you to try and listen carefully Mix and if needs be Max you can smoke them out. Connor and Sasha approach down wind on the left just observe and listen unless Max sends you a signal or you can see there's trouble."

"No one attacks unless necessary, Sasha take the computer and let us know if they change positions." She nodded, as did everyone else.

"We can help." I span around shocked looking at Edward who spoke in his musical tone.

"Thank you but it would be unfair to ask that of you, I promise you we won't attack unless they do." I couldn't accept and put them in danger after tonight it wasn't right.

"We may not be able to tell you about them but I can promise you they wont attack with us there at least until they have listened to you, please." He was pleading with his eyes and I knew then that I wouldn't be able to deny him, I felt a rush of gratitude towards him.

"You would do that for us?" Max's eyes were doubtful but I could see the hope in his eyes. None of us wanted a fight but having backup was new to us and reassuring.

"Of course." Carlisle spoke this time and his family agreed with nods, even Rosalie who seemed to have warmed to us throughout the evening.

"Thank you all of you." I spoke honestly before addressing my family again. "Mixie could you stay here with the lap top and let us know if anyone of them moves." I knew she would be angry at me for this nut she was only 8 and even though I knew she could fight I wanted to keep her away from this situation especially as we had no idea who we were really up against.

Her angry glare confirmed her anger but she nodded regardless knowing that the information she could provide with the surveillance would be priceless.

"Unfortunately Alice can't see what they are planning, they seem to be completely immune to her gift." Alice's frustrated expression confirmed this. "Edward how ever will be able to help us communicate with them." Carlisle turned to Jasper after saying this.

"Edward and Alice will go with you in your car, Rosalie go with Max and Emmett you go with Connor and Sasha." He spoke with authority as though commanding an army and I felt a little impressed at the way no one seemed to even question him even us. "Carlisle and myself will follow you in our car."

"Bella I would like Esme and Mixie to also come in a car but stay at the road away from the house." I waited for him to continue feeling that he wouldn't suggest this with out a reason and I was willing to give him a chance. "If Esme stays within a good distance she'll be able to communicate with Edward any changes that occur so if needs be he can react appropriately."

"That makes sense and Mixie can still keep the other informed." Jaspers careful planning took a weight off my mind and with their support we maybe able to avoid a fight or if worse came to worse we would at least have a better chance at getting out of there alive.

"Okay lets go."

"Be cautious not to make a sound approaching they have very good hearing." With Carlisle final warning we began to head out. I hugged my family briefly and warned them to be careful. I wanted to extend the same to the Cullen's after all they were risking in our aid but I settled for a smile and nod.

Everyone who was approaching on foot had left a plan formed in my head and I knew I needed to talk to Esme, alone.

I walked over to Esme grabbing her hand leading her gently to the side glad when she complied, I noticed Edward's eyes following us.

"Esme I need to ask something further of you and I apologise in advance if it's to much" I whispered ensuring no one would hear me praying that Mixie and Edward weren't listening in. "If anything goes wrong or our families look in trouble please can you take Mixie away and get your family and mine to do the same."

I was begging with my eyes but I wasn't ashamed I needed to know that our families would be safe.

"If Edward would listen to any one it would be you and I can hold them off for a little while giving them a chance to grab my family and run." Esme's eyes went wide at my last statement.

"Bella we can't just leave you there and I'm sure your family wouldn't leave you." I had already thought of that.

"I know it would be difficult but I need them safe as I'm sure you need your family safe, this way they would be and I'll be fine but I need to concentrate for a moment at least to hold them there before I could leave." She was staring into my eyes searching them almost before finally nodding looking grave at the thought.

"I will do what I can Bella."


	9. Chapter 9 The Of The Wild

EPOV

As I watched Bella standing besides their ludicrous mini-van I was captured completely by the look of contentment on her face in that moment. For the first time since I had seen her she seemed at peace as she took a deep breath.

I wondered again what could have happened to put so much on the shoulders of this unusual family.

It only last for a moment but even when she opened her eyes and Alice spoke, Bella caught my eyes and I could see hope glinting into the only window to her mind I had.

I turned my attention to the group around me feeling my mouth open automatically as Alice flew into the trees followed closely behind by everyone but Bella.

"You still worried about us keeping up." I laughed to shocked to really speak a co-he rent sentence at that moment. I took a moment to gather my thoughts turning in time to see Bella disappearing into the trees.

I followed and heard her footfalls speed up as she realised I was chasing her, a devilish smirk spread across my face as I to increased my speed, We managed to enter the clearing at around the same time but the smile she gave me told me she knew I would have won if she didn't have the head start.

The baseball game was confusing to say the least, not only were they fast but strong to and managed to get 30 runs without Mixie even playing but what occurred next I could barely believe.

We knew that Max defiantly had some control over fire and had suspected that Darnel could manipulate air, even though we couldn't be sure. What we didn't know was that barely scratching at the surface of the group of 6 in front of us.

As soon as we had exchanged positions their thoughts sharpened I kept seeing different parts of what appeared to be the same conversation, infuriatingly I was only to get snatches of words like bats, fashion, signals.

I watched them carefully as Alice took her place.

"Alice really doesn't suite that blue."

Instantly I was staring at Emmett who looked just as shocked as the rest of our family, I couldn't understand it, I would recognise Emmett's voice any where and it took my mind a minute to register the laughter ringing in my mind from 5 different 'voices' none of them my family.

I searched the carefully composed expressions of Bella's family as the laughter steadily faded. Alice finally connected her bat to ball and I saw Bella disappear only to re-appear a moment later to get Alice out with the help of Max on third base.

There was no possibility Bella could have made that catch in that time but her face like her mind gave away nothing. Something was going on and I knew they had planned this.

It continued when Japer stepped up to the plate and his bat missed the ball 3 times.

Look at his face, I almost feel guilty NOT

I stared at Sasha then at Jasper. I couldn't understand how she could of managed it, I was still deep in thought when Connor broke my train of thinking.

He's in trouble now

Again my head snapped to Connor who was smiling in anticipation at Emmett. I watched as he easily connected bat to ball sending Jasper a smirk before he took off running I watched as he rounded second base.

Then he wasn't moving forward but his legs were still working furiously, he was floating Emmett was FLOATING.

I shook my head slightly trying to shake some sense in my brain. I heard the laughter of Bella's family and witnessed as Emmett realised he wasn't getting anywhere and the next second he was on the floor again and Bella, Max, Sasha, Darnel, Connor and Mixie were stood by us laughing tears streaming down their cheeks, it was only then I realised Alice was laughing with them.

The memory of Emmett's legs working so hard as he floated assaulted my mind and I began laughing as well soon joined by most of my family.

We took minutes to calm down enough to speak as expected Carlisle spoke first but you could hear the amusement still in his tone.

"So I think it may be time for that chat."

I watched as Bella nodded before looking at Emmett smirking at him quirking an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Was that what you call wiping the floor with us?"

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella for a moment as her statement penetrated my unusual slow mind. She made Emmett float that much was evident from what she said but how??

"Well well little Bella's got skills." Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella shoulders messing up her hair and I heard the sharp in takes of breath from her family and I watched as Bella's expression changed to one of shock as though she was expecting something to happen.

"Wow Emmett your lucky you still got your arm." Connor spoke quietly staring at Bella as though she were an alien.

"If he touches my hair again he'll be losing a lot more than that." Bella broke the tension as easily as Emmett slipping out from his arm silently. I laughed along with everyone.

When Carlisle returned the subject back to the matter at hand my curiosity returned and I couldn't wait until we got back home.

It was silent as we made our way back to the cars and I could feel the tension returning.

Alice and I didn't speak as we led them to our home.

Once we reached our current home I made my way inside heading for the living room to Rose and Emmett. Rose had seemed to realise that they had just as much to hide as we did so resolved to give them the benefit of the doubt much to my relief.

I could tell this was going to be hard enough on the 6 people currently making their way through to our living room and I was sure that a hostile vampire would do nothing to make them relax.

I listened as Bella set her terms and Esme went to snacks that we brought every week to help us appear normal and I watched as her family dived on the food after Connors thanks.

I smiled when Bella assured us that they did get feed not that I would ever doubt that it was more the fact that she seemed so motherly regarding her family, defending herself as a capable person to look after them. I was awed again at how naturally she slipped into the role.

I watched as Bella admitted that it was indeed her that made Emmett float as I expected and I couldn't contain the question that escaped my lips.

"How?" Her eyes snapped to mine in a second.

I smiled as she tried to make a joke of it and showed us an example of her ability. They looked so natural as Connor moaned about the movement of his chip bowl before it moved to its original place.

As Bella explained how she learned to control it she looked at me again freezing m to the spot as she told me how hard it was for her to control herself when I confronted her in the woods, even though she never actually mentioned the incident I knew the encounter she was talking about and I let the guilt wash over me again for my rushed actions.

She must have seen the guilt evident on my eyes because the next moment she was apologising for bring it up and avoiding looking at me. That only made the guilt worse but I didn't answer afraid that I would make the situation worse rather than better.

Alice explained her own gift before Carlisle asked her about the rest of her family's unique attributes. She told us about each of their gifts in turn and I smiled at the playful banter between the two families.

Bella asked if any one in our family had gifts and soon Jaspers was explain and proven with the help of a hysterical Mixie.

Carlisle's next question shattered the comfortable atmosphere completely.

"When did you run into our kind before?"

8 simple words and my mind was assaulted like an explosion, suddenly a thousand different images were flowing through my head all of them broken until I could only make out the smallest details.

Reds eyes

Syringes

Darkness

Metal tables

Pain

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers trying to slow them down clear the haze surrounding the images so I could get at least one clear picture to work with. And then….

'I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world' I nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of it all until I saw the movement of the family. It was instant the song started and they moved almost as one.

"I need a computer." Sasha ordered with a serious expression on her face Alice moved with out hesitation and appeared back instantly.

"It's our house alarm someone with an abnormal temperature is on our land." Bella explained as her family crowded around. It was simply amazing watching them moving as one while they concentrate no longer the children they seemed to be as they dug greedily into the food.

"Something wrong, the temperatures to high not low." This time it was our turn to freeze but not one of the 6 even spared us a glance as they converged closer to Sasha.

"Pull up the cameras Sash." Her brow furrowed as she looked in the screen and I knew without actually seeing that she was looking at what looked like wolves but impossibly large.

"Werewolves" My family stiffened and I met Carlisle's eyes.

_I'll have to tell them something._

I nodded slightly listening to the conversation in front of us. He sighed and turned his attention to Bella.

"Bella, there not werewolves exactly."

I watched as her brown eyes turned suspicious and hard and I could tell Jasper was trying to calm the situation down but she was blocking him. I watched with nervous tension as all the trust we had with them melt away.

"How do you know them?" There was no emotion in her voice only determination.

Carlisle explained that we had met them before and that, like them, had a promise that we would not tell anyone about them. To my great relief they allowed Jasper's influence to calm them.

Her voice was softer when she spoke and she listened carefully to Carlisle before she turned to face her family.

As she spoke to her family I saw the other reason she was considered she was the leader of this unusual group.

She spoke with such confidence and authority that if she had used that voice on me I would do nothing but obey her. I noted the way she planned quickly on her feet but still came up with most safest option for all of them and the way she pushed them not to fight unless needed put here even further up in the estimation of all of the vampires present.

The thoughts of all of my family ran through my mind coupled with my own feelings of protectiveness over them compelled the words to leave my mouth.

"We can help." She span to face me so quickly even I thought she would be dizzy but no her unwavering eyes connect with my own as she spoke again.

"Thank you but it would be unfair to ask that of you, I promise you we won't attack unless they do." I didn't need to be Jasper to be able to note the concern she felt not only for her family but also for my own and that made my conviction stronger.

"We may not be able to tell you about them but I can promise you they wont attack with us there at least until they have listened to you, please." Heard the pleading note in my tone and knew I was begging with her.

I couldn't care about that I needed her to understand that we/I wanted to help that they'll wouldn't have to face this alone, that they could trust us. She didn't speak only stared; it was Max who finally spoke.

"You would do that for us?" She turned to look at him now a thoughtful expression and I heard the confirmations in my families' minds as well as Carlisle verbal one.

I listened as the details were explained and nodded when I needed to, we all followed Jasper's instructions knowing that with his military mind he would provide the safest option for all of us and the one most likely to succeed if it came down to a fight.

As the ones approaching the scene on foot left I watched as Bella and Esme slipped silently from the room, I followed them knowing I was doing something completely wrong but I wanted to know what was going on. So I listened.

I was horrified as I heard Bella telling Esme to leave if something happened and not only her but everyone. She wanted us to take her family and just leave her there with them. ALONE. How could she be so foolish, I understand she has a gift but to go up alone against 6 werewolves?

_She's trying to protect her family and my own, to take such a risk._

I could hear the concern in Esme's voice and I could see Bella's desperate eyes pleading with her to understand and in that moment I knew what Esme was going to say even as she protested.

"I will do what I can Bella."

I watched detached as Esme moved back towards the others and listened as Bella took a deep breath. It was that breath that brought me back. I moved purposefully towards Bella until I was stood directly in front of her.

"Bella" She jumped slightly as I spoke before facing me.

"I don't need this Edward lets just go." She turned to leave and I put my arm in front of her blocking the way knowing she could probably fling me into the next room if she felt like it but I had to speak to her.

Surprisingly she simply sighed and leant her back against the wall.

"Bella you can't do this, your family wouldn't leave you, you know this and neither would I." I placed a finger under her chin tilting her had so she would look at me.

I connected with her eyes and I could see the pain and heart break this was causing her. I could almost feel the warring emotions in her mind.

"What exactly am I supposed to do? It's just a back up plan that's all. We don't want to fight and we wont unless necessary." She took a deep breath not even blinking as she met my eyes. "I need them safe my family as well as yours."

How I wish I could even get even a glimpse of her mind if only for a moment. I knew there was no way I could deter her so I silent swore to myself to not leave her even for a moment no matter what happened.

So I simply nodded and released her. I walked behind her as we returned receiving a pointed glance from Esme.

You wont leave her will you Edward

Her tone wasn't scolding merely stating the fact; I smiled at her reminded once again how well my mother figure knew me.

We left soon after as I settled myself in the front with Bella while Alice and Darnel sat back. No one spoke and the tension mounted the closer we came to their home. I listened reassured to the 'voices' of both group.

It didn't take me long to come into contract with the packs 'voices'.

The Cullen's are with them

_Only two of each of them from the smell_

_What exactly is the plan here we don't know they've done anything._

_ENOUGH at least with him here we won't have to change_

"You have got to be kidding me."

My head shot to Bella, she looked furious. To my surprise she started to pull over.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I kept my tone low to avoid any ease droppers although at this point it was hopeless.

She turned her furious gaze on me and it immediately softened. She leaned forwards so close that I could taste her scent on my tongue. It was tantalizing, I felt her warm breathe on my ear and I had to hold my breath.

"You could have told me they were human too." I could only nod as her husky tone broke through my mind.

"Tell my family to move in a bit when they get the chance but stay down wind." I nodded again. She gave me a wide smile and I finally focused enough to follow her instructions.

I smiled at her and nodded when Esme told me they were ready. She nodded smiling with that same glint in her eyes and walked straight out of the car followed closely by Alice and Darnel. I had no clue what she was going to do but the glint in her eye told me it probably wouldn't be good.

I was right.

"That's enough. Show yourselves right now." Her voice was loud and strong as she glared into the trees lining on side of their drive.

A growl was heard from the trees before a large black wolf appeared blacks eyes shining with determination.

"What's your business here?" My voice was dead and emotionless as I translated his words. Bella's eyes narrowed as she took in the situation.

"Do you really think I'm talking to any of you through him?" Her tone was cold as she regarded the wolf in front of her. A growl ripped through his mouth and I could feel my own growl rising in response.

_Edward enough, she knows what she's doing._

I swallowed hard watching as Darnel came to flank Bella the wind picking up already in response to the threat.

"I can growl back if you want but we might get further with words don't you think." Bella was unfazed by the growl except for the slight curling of her lip.

"Very well but make no mistake I am not the only one here and try to attack me and we will respond in kind."

Bella simply nodded and tapped here foot impatiently.

I like her

_You would Seth now stay on guard form my count were missing 5 bloodsuckers and 4 of what ever the hell they are._

I shook my head contemplating whether I should repeat that just to see what they say but I thought better of it knowing there's was no point feeding a fire.

Barely a minute later the 6ft 2 tall Quileutes stepped from the trees in only a pair of long jean shorts, his hair was cut short and his face a mask.

He stayed at the tree line regarding us with cold eyes.

"If your not going to say anything you may as well turn back into the wolf at least he wasn't completely mute. I watched as his jaw clenched.

"What is your business here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, what do you want?" I could feel how tense Bella was.

I wasn't much better, from there minds I could see that they only just caught their scent's and were in full protect mode although at least 2 of them seemed reluctant to act wanting proof of the threat.

"We don't want your kind on our lands." I knew he was assuming that they were like us in some way without even a lick if evidence. His tine was not helping Bella's anger level or Darnels as she clenched her fists until the whites of her knuckles were showing and the wind began to intensify.

Alice seemed the most calm of us all her eyes fixed on the point behind he pack leader picking out the black eyes of the one guarding him.

"And what kind am I??" Bella didn't give him a chance to answer before carrying on her tirade. " Last time I checked I had a heart beat unless you over looked that point when you crossed on to OUR land?, I also seem not to be sprouting fur and a snout so from were I'm standing it seems we're the only ones here with the right to question anything."

She looked fierce as she glared at the pack leader who was now visibly shaking with anger at her words.

"You are NOT human!!" Darnel let out a loud laugh before he turned his gaze forward again.

"And you are." Bella put a hand on his arm and he relaxed slightly giving her a sheepish glance.

"We have done nothing to any one here, you have no reason to be on our land." Her confidence astounded me; I could tell the wolf was barely able to hold onto his human form.

"We have questions" His voice was shaking slightly.

_He's losing control. We have to get him out of her fast._

_No Seth we keep position_

_I wont stand by and let him attack her, she's right they've done nothing Embry. How can we justify this?_

_Seth's right_

"Why are you with the bloodsuckers?" I bit back a growl as Alice stiffened slightly.

"When you entered our property you set alarms off our friend here convinced us to try and talk to you and not demand you leave our property." I couldn't help he warm feeling that enveloped my chest as she called us friends and I could tell from Alice's thoughts that she felt the same.

"They told you about us." In that moment I knew his control was lost.

"Bella!"

In the second it took me to shout her a warning the now wolf leapt at her.

"No" Bella's hand shot up and he froze in mid air barely two feet away from her face.

In the next 10 seconds we were surrounded by wolves, I felt her power touch brush past me as she stopped the others moving closer.

Her jaw clenched with effort.

Our families came next Carlisle taking control standing by Bella.

"Stop she's not hurting you any of you calm down and realise that."

_Sam enough he's right._

_They are a threat. How is she even doing this?"_

_Let me Change and talk to them._

_No Seth it's too risky, there's 13 of them._

_And none of them has attacked us, please just let me try were powerless either way._

_He's right_

_You know he is_

_Fine but on your heads, Jacob, Paul seeing as you agree you can change to._

I listened to their thoughts and silently thanked the 3 using their brains. I was so absorbed that I almost missed the conversation going on around me.

"Mix, what are you doing here? Everyone go now I'll catch up just go NOW"

"No" A chorus of 5 voices screamed as my family shook their heads not removing their eyes from the wolves.

"I'm sorry Bella but I couldn't stop her." Esme's voice was thick with guilt event though I knew she would have felt worse if she had left.

"Bella I need you to let go of the three on your left." She looked at me incredulously, her face was paler and she was nearly sweating with effort.

"Do it Bella." Mix ordered not taking her eyes from Bella until she nodded slowly.

"They need to put some clothes on, they'll be back in a moment." I explained as they darted into the forest only to emerge a second later.

Paul and Jacob stood back slightly letting the smaller Seth lead the way. Seth was tall nearly 6ft but you could see the innocence shining in his eyes.

They were all tanned and had short black hair.

"We come in peace." He laughed slightly trying to lighten the tense mood. "Sorry I've always wanted to say that."

I walked slowly up to Bella gently placing my hands on her shoulders, she shivered slightly at the temperature difference between her now over heated skin and my own cool touch, I leaned in to whisper in her ear taking in her beautiful aroma.

"It's okay, you can stop we wont let them near your family." Her eyes flickered to mine before she let out a long breath and nearly fell; I grasped her shoulders tightly pulling her to my body supporting her with an easy arm around her waist.

The feel of her close contact was bliss she fit perfectly as if I was made with her in mind, I could feel her pounding heart beating through her back that was currently resting on my chest.

The wolves had now converged around the others and we stood at an almost face off.

"I'm sorry." It's not easy to stun a vampire let alone 7 and 6 apparently biologically enhanced humans but that did it. "We may not have went about this the right way but we're trying to protect our town and tribe."

We knew what their purpose was from meeting with the pack before but we listened as he explained the Quileute tribe background. I watched as they took in all the information and the emotions playing across both their faces and minds.

"We caught onto an unusual scent tonight and tracked it here, we could tell that there were six of you and that you had interacted with the Cullen's." He rubbed the back of his neck in a subconscious gesture.

"We weren't planning on attacking only to observe but obviously that didn't pan out, would we be able to ask some questions just to get some information we can make the same treaty with you as with the Cullen's minus the whole turning people thing unless you can actually give people powers cause if that's"

Jacob coughed loudly before whispering.

"Dude your totally rambling."

"Jump in any time." Seth whispered back.

The wolves' minds were silent as they to listened for reactions.

Connor laughed along with the rest of Bella's family, even she managed a breathless chuckle.

"No we can't turn people." Max chuckled.

"We just want some place to settle for a while we wont stay long a year at most." Her voice was stronger now but I was certain I could hear a slight tremor to her voice.

All eyes turned to Bella as she spoke.

The three Quileutes nodded.

"We need to talk as a group, I promise we wont attack but we communicate better when were all in, well you know." Seth was smiling and I knew he was happy confident this wouldn't end in a fight.

We simply nodded and watched as they all went to the forest. I turned my attention away form the wolves and focused on Bella.

Her family we dying to come closer but no one wanted to break the line and risk someone being at risk.

So I once again bent my head slightly to whisper into her ear trying to make sure the Quileute's wouldn't hear us.

She looked less pale but still seemed too weak.

"Are you okay?" I was concerned I'd never seen her so vulnerable before.

She smiled slightly closing her eyes leaning against my chest taking a deep steady breath. "Hungry if I'm honest."

A blush crept on her cheeks and I couldn't understand why.

"I mean I probably should of eaten more earlier." She opened her eyes slowly and seemed to realise she was leaning on me and tried to straighten herself only to fall back after a moment.

"Just rest it'll be over in a moment." I rested my chin on her head lightly. I looked over at our families mouthing she's okay to try and placate them slightly.

A minute later Seth, Jacob and Paul came through the trees and all three were smiling and a breath of quiet relief was heard.

"As long as no harm comes any one by your hands we have no problem." Seth spoke with a wide smile. "See told you it would work out."

His kind-hearted nature spoke volumes to me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"No questions." Max asked suspicion in his tone.

"Nope just don't go nuts or anything exposure and all that." Seth turned to the others and nodded.

"I hope we see each other again."

We listened to the 24 pairs of paws disappeared into the night, no one moved until everything was quiet and then suddenly 5 pairs were at Bella's side.

"Bella, are you okay?" Max was speaking in a low tone trying to keep calm although his eyes were panicked.

"That was stupid Bella, unbelievably so. Did you honestly think that we would have left you? It would have taken more than these vampire to take us away do you understand me!!" She didn't even take a breath and that was impressive even.

"Sash, I'm sorry okay and I'm fine." Her breathless tone did nothing to convince any one present.

"I'll carry her back." I really wasn't ready to let her go just yet and I knew she wouldn't be able to walk on her own.

They just nodded silently and we all headed straight for there home everyone relieved that at least one hurdled had been cleared.

I know I'm no Alice but I knew something was coming if I could only figure out what _it_ was.

I'm sorry about not updating sooner and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes I proofed read it quickly but I don't currently have a beta (any one interested pm me). Please review and thank you for all your reviews so far it means so much to me.

Please review, Thanks. Love ME


End file.
